Savages
by crysanialyndhurst
Summary: Hank Voight asks for Olivia Benson's help with a case. And he might get a little more than he bargained for. What happens when the New York sergeant stirs up even more the not so still waters of Chicago? How will the two sergeants work together after they get a little bit closer to each other? And will Voight choose his family or his new found companion when he faces the decision?
1. Chapter 1

Hank Voight never doubted his, or his team's capabilities to solve a case. After all he had been the one who cherrypicked the members, but he was sure glad when he laid eyes on Olivia Benson and her detectives that chilly Chicago afternoon. It was just that his team was on that case for so long, that a couple of pairs of fresh eyes couldn't hurt. And he was certain that the case was in a good place as long as the New Yorkers were on board too.  
He liked Benson. She didn't take bullshit. Not even from him, which was annoying, but life is not easy, right? Maybe he even liked her a bit more for that. But obviously he would deny everything. He certainly could get used to being close, no-no, scratch that, working with her. 'Let me brief you on the case, cause we don't have much time. They are probably planning their next move,' he said as he walked them to his car and he drove straight to the district.

Trafficking ring. Going for college girls. And after the initial sugardaddy business, they pimp them out for real. Five girls missing. Two turned up dead. Their organs missing. The case was definitely gruesome. Starting with the fact that college girls are so desperate that they would consider prostitution in order to pay their student loans. Why was it, again, that she first had to deal with the trash of Chicago before she could even see the attractions?

'I have an idea,' Olivia spoke up after looking at the white board for a couple of minutes in silence. Everybody looked in her direction, and Voight eyebrows traveled north on his forehead. He'll be damned if she solves the case in five minutes. 'Lindsay, how old are you exactly?'

'You're asking if I could pass as a college girl?' Erin stepped front and thought for a second, and the idea didn't even sound so bad. She could see everything first hand, and could wear a wire, and could collect evidence…

'Absolutely not,' Voight rasped from behind Benson.

'Voight, this is not the time to play concerned daddy,' Erin took a couple of more steps closer to him lowering her voice also, and thus basically excluding everyone else from the conversation.

'It's not you, Erin. They emptied the girls out. I would not send anyone from this squad in there,'

'Is this Hank Voight talking?' Lindsay faked a laugh, but she was genuinely shocked. 'We all signed up for this, we all know that it can end any day…' Voight swallowed hard at her words. She was right. But she was also like a daughter to him. And what father in his right mind would send his daughter on a fieldtrip that could end with her dead in a dumpster, her organs cut out. 'If we can't stop them, who will?' She was right again. 'Let me do it. I have two of the best squads watching my back,' Alright.

'Alright,' he growled, not liking at all that Lindsay was right. He took a scrutinizing look at the detectives standing there, his glance landing on Benson. Damn, she's good. And suddenly, he wished she didn't have such groundbreaking ideas as long as it involved his squad. But yet again, that's why he asked for her help. To think of the things he didn't or didn't have the guts to do. He sighed the deepest sigh since Willhite was shot. Right. It's the Intelligence Unit. They are prepared for everything. He strutted into his office and slumped into his chair. It was different when Olinsky and him were playing tough guys. But these kids? He can only hope that they truly know what they are in for.

'Hank?' he heard a soft knock on his doorframe.

'Come in, Olivia,' he said waving to the chairs on the other side of his desk. Maybe he wasn't pissed at her that much. She took a seat facing him and studied his expression for a second. He looked tired.

'You know, that if I could pass as a schoolgirl, I'd do it myself…' she said quietly and it caught his attention. She was a detective, but he hoped he was a bit more difficult to read.

'Lindsay is a good cop,' he answered but he knew there was no way out of this conversation.

'She is, but for some reason you act like a father to her,' she continued and it dawned on Voight that Benson had no idea of his familial ties with Erin. How would she? All her previous visits were hurried, just solving the case, then running home.

'How bout I buy you dinner, and we continue this conversation there. We have long days ahead, and I'd like to get out of here already,' he said and stared into her eyes. Those brown orbs were impossible to figure. Never let her thoughts show in her eyes. And for a second Voight debated if his actions were out of line with her.

'Well, airplane food is not so filling,' Olivia blushed a little bit. She didn't even realize how hungry she was until Voitght mentioned dinner.

'I'll take that as a yes,' he grinned with relief, and pushed himself up from his desk. He grabbed Olivia's coat and her suitcase. 'I'll drop you off at the hotel after dinner?'

'That would be great,' she smiled when Hank helped her get into her coat. 'I'm really glad that the two squads can work together so well,' she said as they walked out of his office.

'They learn from their sergeants,' he smiled at her. And he was right. She could work with him. He reminded her of Elliot a little bit too much. But he was certainly a good man. She realized that the first time she met him. And because she knew the wood he was carved from way too well, she also knew there was no way he was a dirty cop. And within seconds he enjoyed all her trust. Something that rarely happened in Olivia Benson's life. She found a person she could trust.

'Hey Sarge,' grinned Atwater at them when they reached the detectives preparing to leave the squadroom too. Olivia looked at Hank not sure who the young man was talking to. 'My bad…' he giggled holding his hands in the air, 'Sergeants,' he said putting extra emphasis on the s. 'We're going to Molly's for a night cap, I figured maybe you'd wanna join us?'

'Listen people, I don't want anyone showing up hangover tomorrow morning. We roll out early in the morning. Thanks Kevin, but we're going for dinner with the Sergeant,'

'I'm hungry,' Olinksy chirped in to the dialogue

'See you tomorrow, Al' Voight laughed as he walked down the steps with Olivia.

'Come,' Voight stood up in the middle of dinner. He took her to a nice little restaurant where they make really good deep dish pizza, and frankly Benson couldn't have been happier with the pizza. Well, maybe if he let her finish it.

'Where?' she asked wide eyed. 'I haven't finished my pizza yet,' Olivia protested but Voight didn't seem too fazed about her complaint.

'But you're not starving anymore either, right?' he held up her coat smiling a devilish grin.

'Aren't you a real gentleman,' she groaned getting up from their table and abiding his stupid idea of leaving dinner in half. 'Where are we going?'

'Last time you were here, you said you wanted to see more of Chicago. Tomorrow all hell will break loose, then after the case you'll be rushing home, so I figured I'll show you something while I can,' he said putting his arm around her shoulder as they were walking to his car.

'Now?' she looked at her watch checking the time. It must have been around eleven already.

'It won't take that long. Just trust me.' he said. Olivia shot him a look but said nothing further.

'This is beautiful,' she whispered glued to the window, completely taken aback by the view. Chicago at night, from a hundred stories high, was breathtaking. Not that New York wasn't beautiful at night, from either of her highest towers, but for some reason that was different. That was her home, in Chicago, she was only visiting. 'What is this place?' she asked turning around and leaning against the window.

'I don't know,' the Chicago sergeant shrugged his shoulders.

'So how did you know it existed?' she kept on poking for some answers. Voight stared at her for a second, then a tiny smile appeared on his face. 'It was a crime scene…' and he said it if that was the most natural thing on Earth. Well, they were cops after all.

'Ever the romantic, Hank…' she giggled at his admission and only then did the word she use hit her. Why did the place have to be romantic? Were they on a date? She was desperately ignoring the suggestive thoughts in her mind and looking for something else to say. But thank God for Hank Voight.

'What? You just said it's beautiful,'

'It is beautiful,' she said turning around to take one more look at the city.

'It is beautiful,' he repeated her words but when she turned to face him, he was not looking out the window, but instead right into her eyes. A chill ran over her and she said the first most logical thing that came to her mind right then and there. 'You said you'd drop me off at the hotel?'

'Right,' he said, and with that Voight snapped out of his daze. It really seemed like she was cool, but maybe his receptors were not working so well as when he was younger. So he took his defeat with his head held high, and promised that he wouldn't say another word. He knew that if he pissed her off, she would just take her detectives, get on the earliest plane to New York, and they could for sure announce the case cold. But it was really fine. She wasn't the first and neither the only woman to brush him off.

Except that the long elevator ride down, and the silent walk to his car, she spoke up: 'You know what was wrong with that place?' she asked like it was a question to be solved.

'You could still smell death in the air?' he asked and she had to smile.

'I'm a simpler girl than that, Voight. Give me some credit,' And the girl had jokes. He was nothing short of amused.

'So what bothered you there?' he asked turning to face her. He had to keep the conversation going. He was just dying to see where she was going.

'I could kill for a glass of good whiskey right now,' Olivia answered mirroring his position.

'Well, lucky you, I happen to have some at home,' now they were just staring into each other's eyes. 'Or we can check your hotel room,' he crooked an eyebrow asking only out of curiosity.

'Let's go for sure,'

He'll be damned. Olivia Benson just gotten herself invited to his house, and not even pretended to be subtle about it. 'Home that is,' he laughed a little and immediately started his car. His receptors weren't wrong after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone!

So I started a new stroy! It's Benoight, cause I just love them together. I can't wait for more crossovers! This idea just kept bugging me, and here we are; a new story! Obviously, I don't own anything, except for my twisted little ideas. I hope you'll like this little piece, and as always, I would love to know what you think! Positive, negative, or just want to say hi, I would appreciate it very much!

I don't know if anyone from here read any of my other two stroies, but I just wanna say that I have not forgotten about them, I wasn't really in the mood of writing those babies for a while, but recently the plotbunnies just keep on jumping around, so you can soon expect updates over there too.

Anyways, good reading guys!  
Crysania 

* * *

He pulled up into his driveway and thought for a second. So what's going to happen between that moment and between getting into his bedroom? They really needed to get to the bedroom? And what if she really only wanted to drink whiskey? Well, that would be awkward.

'Hank,' she put her hand on his, which were still grabbing the steering wheel. He turned to face her, and tried to ignore the pictures playing in his head. 'I am sorry for getting Lindsay into this,' she said and he knew she meant what she said. He told her the whole story over the pizza, and she was truly amazed by his dedication. He raised a decent human being from that lost young girl. He was indeed a good man.

'Hey,' he said raising her head holding her chin to be able to look into her eyes. 'I had a moment, when I was upset. But I'm over it. She's a grown woman; she's making her own decisions. What I can do, is to make sure she gets out of there alive,' She stared back at him scrutinizing his eyes, not quite sure what to expect. 'I have a different moment now,' he said with a half smile etching across his face and before Olivia could ask about that moment, he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. And it felt indescribably nice. 'So let's take this inside and go find that whiskey,'

'Right,' she said blushing from ear to ear. Thank God for the darkness in the car.

'You're still wearing your office clothes,' Voight said after they entered his house. It was uncharacteristically cute. She would have sworn that a woman was living there too. But the man's intentions seemed pretty clear, and she hoped he would have never brought her home if there was someone waiting for him. 'Do you want something comfy?' he asked bringing her back from her thoughts.

'You're already trying to get me out of my clothes?' she giggled at his question.  
'A guy can dream, can't he?' Hank held up his hands with a pout on his face, then smiled.  
'Something 'comfy' would be nice,' she smiled back tucking her hair behind her ears. He motioned to the livingroom. Olivia curled up on the couch while he went to get something to wear for her. He decided on one of his flannel shirts. Warm and comfy. It should be perfect.

'There's a bathroom there, if you wanna change…' but before he could finish his sentence she simply took off the suit jacket and top that she was wearing, and got into the shirt he gave her.  
'It's not like you have never seen anything like that…' she smiled sitting back on the couch next to Hank, buttoning up the shirt. He intently watched every move of hers. He took in every curve of her body, that she just so willingly showed him. Her pants hugging her hips, her bra cupping her perfect breasts, and the necklace running between them. That was it. He leaned closer and grabbed her mouth in a passionate kiss. And Olivia Benson did not protest at all. She scooted even closer to him, and snaked her arms around his neck. In return Voight cupped her face in his palms. It was so perfect. And then he remembered. 'Let me get you that whiskey,' he smiled a devilish grin breaking the kiss, his voice barely above a harsh whisper.  
'Seriously, Hank.' she panted not letting go of his neck 'It can wait,'  
'Your hands are all cold. I'm afraid you'll freeze to death if I take any more clothes off of you,' he cocked an eyebrow at her, and she had to laugh. But thank God he was not backing out of this. So she untangled herself from him. 'It will warm you up a little,' and with that he headed to the kitchen.

Erin Lindsay couldn't decide where she should go. She left the bar earlier than the others. She just wasn't in the mood of having fun. The whole case was eating at her. Jay would probably help her forget about her stage fright in connection with the upcoming day, but she could probably make more use of Hank's advice. She didn't want to let him see that she was practically scared out of her pants. It would only make the sergeant change his mind about her assignment. But truth be told, she was terrified. Everything was going pretty good now in her life, and she just wanted to enjoy it a little further. Did that make her selfish? Oh God. She needed to talk to Voigt.

She got into her car and drove straight to the house where she grew up. Not as in growing up to be an adult. She was practically an adult when she got there. She grew sense there. She grew into deserving to have a life. She grew into someone deserved to be loved there. And it still felt like she was going home. As reaching the realms of comfort.  
She took the steps up to the front door. Even though she had keys, she always knocked first. She didn't want to walk in on anything compromising. And most of the times he opened the door in seconds, without any complications. But that time she was eternally grateful for knocking first, and not barging in.  
Hank Voight opened the door with his shirt all ruffled up, and lipstick smeared around his mouth. She had to work really hard not to smile at his sparkling eyes. She came at probably the worst possible time. But she was going to thoroughly enjoy this. After all those potential boyfriends he scared away.  
'Wrong time?' she asked surveying the part of the hall visible behind his back. She didn't fail to notice that Hank hasn't invited her inside yet.  
'No. What makes you think?'  
'Who's here?' she asked when she spotted the high heeled boots next to his rugged ones.  
'Noone,'  
'So now you wear women's boots?' she smirked as he rolled his eyes.  
'What do you want, Erin?' he growled stepping outside and pulling the door behind him closed.  
'You have lipstick on your face,' she giggled making him even more frustrated.  
'Okay, are we done here?' Voight raised his eyebrows and his jaws clenched. Tell tale sign, that she was dancing on the nerves of her sergeant. She stared at her boots for a second.

'I actually came to talk through tomorrow's stuff,' she admitted, and he immediately knew that she was not completely relaxed about the upcoming mission. And that was not good. Under any circumstances. No matter if Olivia Benson was waiting for her whiskey. Or that he wanted to get laid, he had to talk to Erin. So he opened the door and motioned her inside.  
'At least wipe the lipstick off.' she reached to his face; 'I can't take you seriously this way,' but before she could reach it, Voight patted away her hand and brushed his palm against his mouth.  
'Better now?' he asked and she only smiled in response.  
'I really didn't want to disturb, I just needed to talk to someone,' she stammered 'I didn't know you had guests,' But Hank only pulled her into a hug and planted a kiss on her forehead. Maybe that was all she needed. 'If you don't want to do it, you don't have to,' he whispered into her ears, and deep down he really hoped that this one time, she would chicken out of the undercover operation. But she gently shook her head. He broke the embrace and he saw that Lindsay was desperately avoiding his gaze. He tucked her ringlets of hair that fell in her face, behind her ears, and put a finger under her chin to raise her head. 'Look at me, Erin,' he said gently. 'I will not think less of you if you cancel this, you know that, right?'  
'I don't want to let anyone down,' she confessed a single tear running down her face.  
'You're not letting down anyone, Erin,' Hank said putting his hands on her shoulder. She did go through a lot of things recently, and just as she was getting her footing back, that stupid case came along. Maybe he should have forbid her to do it.  
'But this is a great opportunity to crack down on them,' she added  
'But this is a great opportunity to crack down on them,' he repeated her words with a nod. 'And I have to admit that it ran through my mind before Benson brought it up…' and he didn't have to finish his sentence, they both knew how it would have ended.  
Erin took a deep breath, and straightened her shoulders. That was it. She has made her decision. 'Okay,'  
'Okay?' he asked looking straight into her eyes.  
'Okay,' she nodded. She got what she came for, it was time to let Hank get back to whatever it was that she had interrupted. 'So who's the lucky lady,' she turned to take a peek at the living room, hoping that they were not up to the bedroom yet. And there she saw her. Sergeant Olivia Benson on the couch. Wearing Hank's favorite shirt. But that was all she got, because he yanked her out of there by her arm. In return she punched his shoulder. 'Olivia Benson, huh?' she crooked an eyebrow at him, but he refused to answer.  
'Good night, sleep tight,' Voight pushed her out the door finally and let out a sigh. They always have the best timing.

'Sorry for that,' he said when he saw Olivia waiting for him in the hall.  
'Is she okay?' she put a hand on his shoulder when he reached her.  
'I hope she is,' Hank shrugged his shoulder. 'I hope to God, she is, cause we need her at her best tomorrow,' he sighed again. These women were making him soft. 'But she definitely thinks we're sleeping together,' he grinned at her.  
'Hey, listen… I was thinking,' Benson started and Hank Voight knew that he has lost his luck. 'I don't feel much more comfortable letting her in there alone,' she started and he had a perfectly good idea of where she was going.  
'So what do you suggest,' he leaned dangerously close to her, but she didn't back out.  
'I suggest we don't let her down,' Olivia was staring straight into his eyes and he only had a couple of seconds until his hunger took over him and he jumped her. Either that, or he could start right away.  
'On which?'  
'On both?' she purred, edging closer into him, so he kissed her. He kissed her hard, and he pushed her up against the wall, right there where they were standing, and he pinned her hands above her head. Starting from her wrists, he ran his hands down her body, along her arms, on the side of her breasts, down her sides passing her hips and finally stopping on her ass, pulling her flush against him.  
She could hardly breathe. It has been such a long time ago, that she has done anything like that. She was afraid she had forgotten how to do it. But her body seemed to know what to do; her hands snaked around him, and around his shirt caressing his toned back. That shirt needed to come off. And it did. Just like all of her clothes did. And despite the freezing temperature outside, the air between them was so hot that it could practically catch fire. She needed him, right there and right then. Just like he needed her at that exact moment. So she pushed his pants and boxer shorts past his erection, and hooked one of her legs around his waist to provide full access to him.  
'There's no way, I'm fucking you in the hallway,' he panted against her neck, and before she could even react anything, he grabbed her other leg, pulling it up on his hip, holding her close, he headed to his bedroom.

Halstead was already sleeping when his phone rang. For some peculiar reason he took Voight's order and decided to go to sleep relatively early that night, so that he would be well rested the next day. Only to be woken up by his partner.  
'Were you sleeping?' she asked when he finally found his phone and answered.  
'Kinda,' he answered, but he also realized that something must be off 'What's up?'  
'So I had some doubts about this case,' she began and Jay sat up in his bed to avoid falling back asleep 'And I stopped by Voight's house, you know, to talk. And he opens the door, and he has lipstick on his mouth,'  
'What?!' hah. There was no way he was going back to sleep now.  
'Not like that, Jay!' if she was in the same room as him, she would have punched him for sure. 'It was smeared around his mouth, you know like after making out…'  
'So he got lucky, what's wrong with that?' he asked smiling to himself. He always wondered if the old man had anyone special in his life, because God knows, sometimes he looked like he could use some action.  
'Yeah, right. Except, that when I was leaving guess who I saw in his shirt?'  
'I don't know… Platt?'  
'No Jay! It was Sergeant Benson!' she had to laugh at his guess though.  
'Well she is certainly a much better alternative. I have to admit, that she is an excellent choice,' he jabbered as he remembered the days when they went to New York for that case and during that chase, Sergeant Benson totally knocked that creep out.  
'Jay, are you still there?' he heard Erin's voice asking from the other end of the line.  
'Yeah…' he answered, and he suddenly realized what the problem was there. 'You're jealous!'  
'No!' she exclaimed and based on her reaction, he hit the right spot.  
'Yes you are! You're jealous of daddy's new girlfriend!'  
'No, I am not, Jay!' she clarified in a tone that told him she was done with the subject. 'But Hank didn't have anyone in his life since Camille passed away, and I'm worried about him. I mean you saw Benson. She's a woman to die for,'  
'Mhmm,'  
'The whole package,'  
'Mhmmm,'  
'She's smart, and beautiful, and caring and she would kick Voight's ass in a matter of seconds,' Lindsay summed up her concerns.  
'Sounds like she would be a perfect match for Voight,' he answered.  
'Right. And sounds like the woman who could shatter his heart,' she sighed a deep sigh. 'I mean you haven't seen him after Camille died. He was devastated. I'm not sure he's over it completely. And who knows what Benson wants from him,'  
'Erin, I think you're putting way too much thought into this. Let them just have fun tonight, I'm sure he will,' he added and Lindsay grimaced in response. 'I'm sure Voight can stand his ground when he needs to, even when it comes to Olivia Benson?'  
'Right,'  
'Okay,' he yawned. 'Good night? See you tomorrow?'  
'Good night, see you tomorrow,' Erin repeated his words and then hung up the phone. 

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hellooo from the outside,

I can't think of anything else but this storyline. By now I can say with all certainity that I'm obsessed with Benoight. Like seriously. And why is noone taling about that she sent him a whiskey when he got shot? Gah. I watched too much of them.

Anyways. Thank you soooo soooo much for the reviews and the follows and the favorites and the reads. You brightened my days. They mean so much and give me such a boost of inspiration! So here's the new chapter. It's not so action filled, but I needed a bridge to the next chapter. And I'll make up for the action part in the later chapters, I promise that one. I actually don't know why i didn't just leave this part with the preevious chapter, but whatever. And sorry for my formatting. I have no idea what I'm doing there...

Good reading,  
Crysania 

* * *

Olivia laid her head on Hank's chest while he played with a ringlet of her hair. It was all just too perfect. They fitted together perfectly. And they could both get used to moments like that. 'So what I was saying, like a couple of hours before…' Olivia started not moving the slightest from her position. 'That I found a way, where Erin don't have to go alone,'

'I'm all ears,' Voight answered still twirling her hair around his fingers.

'What if didn't just got recruited, but she would bring along her pissed pimp, whose market significantly decreased because of the new employers on campus?'

'Wait a second,' Voight said pushing her off his chest and sitting up, in an attempt to force his brain to think clearer. 'And you would be the pimp?' he rubbed his forehead.

'That way we could jump a couple of levels, by going straight to the boss,' she went on sitting up next to Hank and looking for any sign of disapproval on his face. Maybe she didn't have the best timing. Maybe she should have waited until they took a shower.

'You're putting me in a quite impossible situation right here, you know that?' he leaned his head against the headboard and closed his eyes for a second.

'Hank, you called us in to help solve this case. Now, I have a pretty good idea here,'

'Yeah, but frankly I didn't think that we're gonna get along so well,' he motioned between them then continued. 'And I didn't think Lindsay would have second thoughts either. And I don't know what we have here, but I would like to give us some time to figure it out cause I kinda like this. And I'm definitely not willing to risk both Erin's and your life on the same day,' he explained looking right into Olivia's eyes, making her blush from his sudden admission. Then his phone rang.

'So this changes things,' Halstead summarized the situation walking to the car with Antonio. They were called to the scene where the third girl was found at three in the morning. Voight didn't answer his phone, so Dawson was contacted and he dragged Halstead with him because 'two tired brains can process more information than one,'

'I bet Voight's gonna change his mind in no time about that uc,' sighed Antonio and he grabbed his phone to try again and dial their boss' number.

'He might not answer, bro,' Jay grinned at him, 'He's busy,'

'Busy with what? It's the middle of the night,' Antonio spread his arms waiting for further explanation, his partner must have known something, otherwise he wouldn't have made those implications.

'It's the middle of the night, what could he possibly be busy with?' Jay quirked an eyebrow at his fellow detective.

'He got himself a lady?' laughed Antonio and the gruesome details quickly slipped his mind; they got replaced with questions about Voight's mystery woman. 'And how on earth do you know about it? You walked in on them?' he smirked at Halstead but he stopped in his tracks when he heard his answer.

'Not me, Lindsay,'

'Are you kidding me?' Oh God. Workplace rumor mills were the best. 'So who is it?' he asked and Jay stepped really close to him.

'Look, Lindsay wouldn't have told me if she thought I pass it on,' he whispered with a hand on Dawson's shoulder.

'Bro, you have my word, I am not gonna tell anyone,' he answered putting a hand on his heart. Jay was searching for any sign of a lie in his eyes. 'Seriously,' he nodded again and Jay sighed a deep sigh. He should have just shut up about Voight and let Antonio call him. 'Look, you gotta give me here something, cause instead of focusing on the case my mind is gonna be wrapped around his woman, potentially putting lives in danger,'

'Dude, did you ever do a successful interrogation?' laughed Halstead at the half assed attempt.

'Who's Voight banging?' asked Dawson one more time before they got into the car.

'I swear to God Antonio, if you tell anyone,'

'I won't'

'It's Benson,' Halstead blurted out her name finally and watched the disbelief settle on the other detective's face.

'As in Sergeant Olivia Benson of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit?' Antonio asked staring at Jay, and he only nodded. 'She just got here yesterday,'

'Yeah, he doesn't waste his time, does he?' Halstead asked awkwardly. He suddenly felt uncomfortable discussing this topic any further, but Antonio seemed way too much interested in it.

'I mean can you blame him? She's hot,' he added and got his phone in his hand to dial someone.

'Who're you calling?' asked Jay, as he had a feeling already.

'Voight, we need to step up with this case,' Dawson answered, and his seriousness calmed Halstead down a bit. 'And I wonder if he'll answer, or they are still going at it,' Oh no! Antonio was going to have a field day with Voight over his affair.

'Stop man! What the hell…' Halstead fumed, but before he could finish Antonio spoke up.

'Yeah Sergeant, it's Antonio,' he said and waited for the boss' answer. 'Sorry to bother you so early in the morning but there has been a new development in the case, and I figured the sooner we act the better. The third girl was dumped,'

'Okay, call everyone in, I'll be by the station in an hour. I want those assholes in chains,' Jay heard Voight's rough voice sounding from Antonio's phone and he was relieved. He couldn't hear any peculiar noises, Voight was not out of breath, Benson didn't interrupt the phone call, and Antonio didn't say anything stupid.

'Okay,' Dawson answered, and before he hung up he added: 'Oh yeah, Sarge, I didn't have time to contact Sergeant Benson or her detectives…'

'I'll call her in, don't worry about that,' and with that they ended the call.

'You had to ask him,' Jay growled from the passenger seat.

'He's gonna call her in, no worries,' grinned Antonio at his fellow detective as he started the car.

By four thirty almost everyone got to the station, except for the New Yorkers and Hank and Olivia. The others have already went through the whole case numerous times and the y all agreed that they have to act quickly. Erin was more than sure about her task and she couldn't wait for Voight to arrive so that they could roll out. Although she perfectly knew how hard could it be for him to end the night, if the night went the way she imagined.

Then Olivia walked in with her squad. And without Hank. And she immediately had an uneasy feeling. If Olivia friendzoned Voight after she smeared all of her lipstick on his face, then they were in for a hell of a day.

'Where's your Sergeant?' Amaro asked as they found their places in the squadroom, but nobody answered. Typical. They get woken up in the middle of the night, and Voight doesn't even show up.

'He'll be here in a minute,' Antonio answered fixing his gaze on Olivia Benson. Which didn't go unnoticed by Erin. Or Amaro. He didn't like how those tough guys kept eying Olivia. He didn't like it at all.

'Okay, so until Voight gets here,' the New York sergeant spoke up getting everyone's attention. 'I conveyed my concerns to him about letting Lindsay go in alone, and we came up with a new plan,'

'With all due respect, Sergeant,' Lindsay stepped to the front, 'It was your idea to send me undercover, and I am completely fine with that idea,'

'Are you?' Olivia shot her a look. Erin couldn't believe her ears. She expected Olivia to be shy about the previous night, to pretend she didn't know that Erin saw her in Hank's shirt, and her lipstick on his mouth, her boots in the hall, but there were no traces of any secrecy in Benson's behavior. 'Anyways, your sergeant, and I also thought, that it would be taking an unnecessarily big risk if you went in alone,'

'So who are you sending in with me? Burgess?'

'No, I will be going with you,' Olivia answered and the room started to fill with tension. Everyone was watching the two women holding their breaths. And by then Jay was a hundred percent sure that Lindsay was jealous of Olivia. And suddenly he had a very bad feeling about that whole case, and he wished he could ship the New York squad back to their city, and let them handle the case in the Voight way.

'How?' was all Lindsay could ask. She couldn't wrap her mind around the idea. Olivia Benson might be a damn good cop, but she is definitely in no college girl age.

'I'm going to be your pimp. A pimp who was hooking up college girls with sugar daddies, and who is now pissed at the new business blooming on campus because it's taking away the customers,' the sergeant explained as Erin eyed her suspiciously.

'That is actually a pretty good idea,' Antonio wondered to himself half aloud.

'Could I have a moment with you Sergeant?' Erin walked her into Hank's office, leaving everyone wondering.

'Catfight?' Antonio whispered to Jay. He only sighed in response.

'What the hell is going on?' Amaro joined them also, but neither of them answered.

They stood sizing up each other for a second, then Lindsay spoke up. 'With all do respect, Sergeant. I can take care of myself,'

'I now you can. Voight knows you can. But this way we can jump a lot of ranks and we could go straight to the main guys. Which is not a bad thing considering they are dropping an empty body daily…' Olivia explained to Erin but she didn't seem to have any of it.

She huffed. 'That is a good cover, Olivia,' she took a step closer to the other woman. 'But if you want to impress your boyfriend, you're barking up the wrong tree,' she said with absolute seriousness. And none of them noticed that Voight has been already standing in the doorway, listening intently to their conversation.

'You have no idea what you're talking about,' Olivia smiled at the young detective's accusation.

'What I have no idea about is what you're doing with Hank. He saved my life, and I'm telling you, if you ever hurt him, I am not afraid to get my hands dirty for him,' Erin growled looking Olivia straight in the eye, as vicious as she would ever look. But a half smile appeared on the Sergeant's lips. She realized what was the whole thing about.

'I appreciate your concern, Erin, I really do,' she said smiling, her tone showing nothing but amusement. 'It's good to know that someone cares about Hank as much as you do, but to tell you the truth, he seemed pretty capable of making his own decisions to me,' she quirked an eyebrow, and Erin took a step back. Literally. And suddenly she felt really awkward.

'I'm sorry, I was out of line here,' she whispered tucking her hair behind her ears.

'Damn right you were,' Voight decided to finally make his entrance shooting Lindsay a look of incredibility. 'Are you done?' he asked and Erin taking her cue, she left the office completely defeated and angry at herself. 'Sorry for that,' he turned to Olivia.

'Don't worry about it,' she smiled. 'It was actually cute. I wish there would be someone who cared about me as much as she does about you,' her smile turned into a sad grimace and Voight couldn't help but step into her, and plant a small kiss on her mouth.

'I do,' he whispered making her smile again. 'And I bet if the news gets around I'm getting a pep talk from Amaro,' he grinned and she let out a small laugh too. 'Let's get to work,' Voight said in an attempt to turn their attention on the case.

'Where do you get that from?' she asked still referring to Amaro.

'You should see the way he's eying the guys around you,'

'Is that so?' she grinned back at him, and headed out of his office. But before she could step out, Voight slapped her butt, making her visibly jump with surprise. Visibly for the whole squad that is. Both his and hers.

'We'll see,' Hank smirked and walked past her into the squadroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone!

I love that you like my story! Thank you for all the follows and reviews, and favs, I would like to say keep up the good work, cause I always want to know how am I doing! And see how fast I'm updating? No really, I can't get the ideas to stop here.

So I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter also, and let me know what you think... ;)

Good reading,

Crysania 

* * *

'I think I just saw Voight slap Benson's ass,' Ruzek said it out loud to noone in particular, earning himself a stare of disbelief from Atwater. Ever since Lindsay left, it has been slow. They have been monitoring the video feed, the audio they were getting from Lindsay, but so far nothing came up. She has been making friends on campus, and she met all the wrong people. Nobody knew anything about any extra money earning going on besides selling weed. Those kids were all so traditional it made the cops watching them frustrated.

'What'd you say?' Amanda Rollins brushed up next to them, joining the conversation. Ruzek, Atwater, Carisi and Rollins stayed behind at the station, along with Benson cooped up in Voight's office, while Olinsky, Halstead, Amaro, Fin and Dawson went with Lindsay and watched her every step from the scene. And Voight? Who knows where he was.

'She was on her way out of his office and as she passed him, there was like a clap sound, and she jumped and then blushed. And Voight had on that shit-eating grin of his,' Ruzek explained in detail what he saw, and he still couldn't believe it. The tough guy got lucky last night? 'She's sleeping with Voight?'

'How would I know?' she held her hands up in the air.

'I mean you girls usually discuss these things, ladies room and stuff?' tried Ruzek, but he received a glare from the New York detective in response, hinting that his reasoning was off.

'She's my boss. We don't discuss her sexual life,' Amanda huffed 'As if Voight would tell you guys what's weighing on his poor little heart,'

'You have a point,' Adam admitted and shot a worried glance towards the New York sergeant standing in his boss' office. 'I guess we'll figure it out,'

'Dear Lord, if this blows up in our face in the middle of the case,' she sighed and walked away from the two others.

'Listen up,' Voight walked through the squadroom and he was visibly agitated. 'I just got some info about our friends here,' he pointed at the board, and precisely one of the men on it. 'It looks like Michael, here, is the brain behind the whole business. So he's the target,' he explained looking around the people in the room, only to see that Benson hasn't joined them. 'Lindsay is on her way to their place, Halstead and Olinsky following her, so it is time to get prepared, Benson is going in, it's only a matter of time,' he curbed his orders as he mostly needed to talk to Olivia. And she was still in his office.

Olivia was standing in front of the window, looking out on the frozen city. She found that watching the falling snowflakes carried around by the chilly wind helped her ease her mind. As if the wind could sweep through her thoughts and clean out all the worries. She was worried. Ever since Sealview, she was worried when it came to going undercover. But ever since Lewis happened her face was too recognizable, so she couldn't do undercover assignments anymore. In New York. That was a bit of a relief and now you could say she became rusty. But she knew very well that these people were not playing games either. She knew she's going to have to be very careful once she goes out. She had to come out alive no matter what, because her son was waiting for her at home. She had someone to stay alive for. And no matter what they do to her, as long as they don't kill her, she would be fine once Noah was in her arms again.

'Olivia,' she heard Hank's voice from behind her, and he was standing right beside her in a second. 'Is everything okay?' he asked sensing the uneasiness in her.

'Hank, if anything happens to me…' she started and Voight immediately stepped in front of her, to face her. He put a finger under her chin to make her look him in the eyes. 'Nothing will,' he said in a reassuring voice. And it did calm her down a little bit, but she still couldn't get rid of the thought.

'Seriously. If anything happens to me, Noah gets back to child services. You can't let that happen,' Olivia said, her eyes tearing up as she spoke.

'Look at me Olivia,' he said gently holding her shoulders. 'I won't let anything happen to you, do you understand?' How could he ever let anything happen to those gorgeous brown orbs? Seeing them welling up with tears killed him alone. 'But one thing for sure. You don't have to worry about the kid. Okay?' he smiled wiping away a stray tear from her cheeks with his finger. And suddenly he felt an urge to kiss her. So that was what he did. He leaned closer and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. It didn't matter that they were in his office, and it didn't matter that anyone from their squads could see them. And anyways it was over before either of them could fully register what was happening. But they both needed it to happen.

'Okay,' she smiled. She was ready.

'I brought you clothes,' he said picking up the bag he dropped on the couch when he entered the office.

'And how did you know my size?' Olivia looked through the bag. None of the clothes were even close to what she would usually wear. But that's good. As far as being undercover goes. Comfort? She'd have to give that up for a little while.

'You gave me plenty of access to measure last night,' Hank grinned at her and she immediately blushed from ear to ear. But before she could also form words to answer, Ruzek burst into the office.

'We lost Lindsay's signal,' he jabbered out of breath. And that was all it took. Voight clenched his jaw, the veins popping out and his face turning red. The savage surfaced.

'So get it back!' he thundered leaving his office. 'Where's Mouse? We're relying on the information her phone sends us,'

'Voight!' Olivia yelled at him trying to match his voice. Everyone else was wise enough to know that the time to stay quiet has come. 'How bout instead of biting people's heads off, we make a plan for me to get in right now?'

Nobody spoke, nobody moved, and they definitely didn't take a breath after Voight stormed towards Benson. It looked like he wanted to take her out by ramming her into the wall. But she stood her ground and stared right into his eyes.

'Lindsay is not only one of my best detectives, she is also like a daughter to me, and I want her out of there right now!' he yelled in her face from the top of his lungs. 'This was your idea, you better figure out a way to…' he went on but Benson put a hand on his chest and pushed him out of her face without saying anything.

'I'm going to go put on my uc clothes now. Hopefully by the time I'm done, you have calmed down already and we can talk about my plan like human beings, Sergeant' she said and left the room with Voight standing in the middle, still fuming and with the other members of the two squads trying to figure out how to get out of the century's most awkward situation.

'Man, she has balls…' Ruzek whispered to Atwater when finally everyone was out of earshot.

Voight headed straight after Benson into his office. She had closed the shades so she could change, but it didn't bother him the slightest. He tore the door open, and then slammed it behind him after he entered.

'I'm changing!' she shrieked grabbing a shirt in front of her chest. But it didn't stop him. He walked up to her without a word and slammed his mouth on hers, so powerfully that she had to take a step back, then another, and then it looked like he deliberately pushed her against the wall.

'It's not like I haven't seen anything like that before,' he echoed her previous words and reached down to get her thighs and hook her leg on his hips.

'We're in your office,' she managed to get it out between kisses when she realized what he had in mind.

'The blinds are shut, the door is shut, if you can keep your mouth shut, I see no problems here,' he said between kisses on her neck. And he knew he was going to leave a hickey and that thought made him want her even more. He wanted to feel her one more time before she went undercover. He needed to mark his territory in case one of the assholes' gonna make a move on her. With those people, nothing was impossible, and he cringed even at the thought. But right then and there, the only thing he wanted to think about was how to get his throbbing erection out from under all the layers of clothing.

There was nothing romantic about their encounter. It was quick, and rough and all her moans were silenced by him biting her lips. In a couple of minutes they were just clinging on to each other already. None of them moved, only their panting could be heard. Then Voight decided to break the silence. 'I want you to be very careful,' he whispered into her ears. 'If something feels off, if you feel in danger…' he continued 'I want you to get out of there immediately. And don't worry about anything, okay?' He couldn't say it, but she knew he gave her permission to leave Erin behind. And no matter if he did, that was not going to happen under any circumstances. 'I can't lose both of you in a single mission,' he added in a silent murmur and Olivia had no idea what to answer. They just had sex, her emotions were all over the place, and what he said didn't help her out either. If anything it just further twisted the whole situation. But maybe there was no need for an answer. So she just laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, and he just held her in his arms, planting a kiss on top of her head.

It's been only an hour since she walked out of his office, fully dressed, ready to do whatever it took, and that was exactly what she did. They got a signal off Erin's secondary tracker which led them to a house on the outskirts of Chicago. An address that has been confirmed by a girl who somehow managed to get away after first setting foot in the house. So there was Olivia banging on the door with all the fake annoyance and attitude that she could muster.

'Are you lost?' a man opened the door and gave her a thorough look over.

'She's in,' Mouse declared and Voight pretty much wanted to cancel the whole operation right in that moment. They could just barge in and get Lindsay out. Olivia didn't have to go in at all.

'You've got a bunch of things that are mine,' they heard her say and she obviously sparked the guy's interest too.

'Oh yeah?' he asked leaning against the doorframe. 'And what could I possibly have that1s yours?'

'I'm not a peddler, I don't talk business on the doorstep…' Olivia answered with a half smile.

'My bad,' the man grinned at her with glee. He seemed to react the way she was expecting him to do so. 'A fine lady like you deserves better treatment,' he said stepping aside to let her walk in.

'I wish she wouldn't have just walked in…' Olinsky growled under his nose. Since Erin must have been in that house too, all members of both squads were spread out through the neighborhood watching every window, every entrance, and every car or person that got even close to the house.

'I want Shelby back,' she declared once the man led her into an office inside the house.

'Nice to meet you too, my name is Mike,' he said busy with pouring a glass of light brown liquid for the both of them.

'Hello Mike, I want Shelby back,'

'Who the hell are you, lady?'

'I run a really successful business pairing lovely young girls, with lovely, and rich, men. And you're trespassing,' she crossed her legs slowly, making sure the motion caught his eyes. And it did.

'She's too aggressive,' Olinsky spoke into the radio but nobody answered. 'But we got Mike, here,' Voight rubbed his forehead, thinking, but truth be told, he had to agree. She's been there only a short while, they were only gong back and forth, but she did get Mike to let her in. Still, something told him, that they should just kick the doors in, go in there and bring them out.

'We've got eyes on Benson,' Halstead chirped in. He was on top of one of the neighboring houses, along with Amaro. 'Man, she got herself on full display,' he continued, and what he said confirmed Voight's fears. He knew exactly what she was doing and where it was leading. 'Shut up Halstead, keep your eyes open and your mouth closed,' he barked into his own radio against his better judgment.

'Yup, he's sleeping with her…' Jay nodded to himself and laid down on his stomach continuing to observe the happenings. Whether Voight was sleeping with Benson was not really his business, until Voight didn't start playing the protective boyfriend, if he was even capable of that, and run in to bring Benson out before she figures out where Lindsay was. He just hoped to God, that whatever the New York sergeant was doing would get them to Lindsay.

'You're all business, aren't you?' Mike giggled swirling his drink around in his glass. 'I like that… So who is this Shelby to you?'

'She's my main girl. She's discreet, she's sophisticated. Anyways. She worths much so much more with her organs inside her, than her organs alone,' she explained, her words accompanied by seductive glances.

'Okay, that wasn't the plan…' Ruzek looked at his sergeant for an answer. He seemed like exploding any second. 'What the hell is she doing,' he slammed his fist on the table making everyone who was in the van jump a little. The tension was palpable.

Mike scrutinized her for a moment then snorted. 'How about I told you different?' and he took a sip.

'Are you offering a deal here?' Olivia leaned forward showing her cleavage off too.

'Voight, you have to get her out of there,' Halstead jabbered into his radio. Benson might have been badass, but she was playing with fire there. And of course Voight didn't answer.

'That depends on what you have to offer,' Mike said circling around his desk and standing in front of Olivia.

'I'm all business, remember?' she purred and the sound was crucifyingly familiar to Voight's ears.

'Voight, if she refuses him now…' Halstead said with urgency in his voice but he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. He was too busy watching the unfolding scene in front of him.

The radio was silent, no voices, just the shuffling of clothes, and although Voight had a pretty good idea of what was happening in there, he just couldn't wrap his mind around it. He was listening to a woman, he himself had sex with only a couple of hours before, fucking another guy on live radio. His senses were overtaken with fury, he could break anything or anyone that got into his way in that second. He needed confirmation before he just pulled his gun and walked into a shootout, because God knows, he was ready to do it.

'Halstead!' he barked into the radio, but his loud voice didn't surprise the detective. After what he heard through the radio, he was expecting far worse things, and to be honest he felt a little sorry for his sergeant.

'It's happening…' was all he answered and he kept his eyes on the scene, desperately trying not to be improper.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Everyone!

I think I had thhe busiest week of my life, and tbh the next couple of them don't seem like a cakewalk either. That being said, the updates might come a little less often, but man, the ideas I still have for this story. And the kick I'm getting from SVU and Chicago PD finally returning! Can't wait!

Anyways. Thank you so much for reading the last chapter, and thank you even more for following, favoriting, and reviewing! I hope you are going to like this chapter too, and please let me know what you think!

Good reading,

Crysania

* * *

'Goddamn,' Voight growled reaching for one of the long guns, ready to end everything. Of course it was happening. He perfectly recognized her sounds. He just heard them a couple of hours before. And he heard the groans and the moans escaping that asshole's mouth. And he wanted to kill that motherfucker right away. Why did he even think it was a good idea to send Olivia in there? He suddenly started to regret every aspect of his handling of the case. If he only listened to his instincts. There was a reason he decided not to mention this plan to his squad after all. Without realizing it, he started doubting everything he believed in. But he was not going to let the picture, where Erin, or Olivia, is being carried out from the house on a stretcher, or God forbid, in a bag, overtake his mind. So he held on to his shotgun and was ready to start a rampage. 'No one else comes in, understand?' he barked to Ruzek and Atwater about to burst through the door of the truck, but just as he opened it, he found himself facing Olinsky, whose determination seemed to match his own anger.

'Get back into the van Hank, you're not going anywhere,' Alvin said pushing his friend back to the van.

'He's raping her!' protested Voight, putting all of his fury into his words. But Olinsky knew him. And he also knew that sometimes, he needed to keep Hank from losing his mind. And he also knew that the situation at hand was a perfect example of those times.

'It doesn't sound like he's raping her…' he answered calmly, but confidently. He didn't know Benson. But he heard good things about her, and as far as he went, based on her dedication alone, he could see her making the move she was making. Even if it destroyed Hank Voight. 'And if you go in there now, you can get her killed…' he said looking Voight straight into his eyes, to make sure he really understood what he was saying. 'Not to mention, we don't know where's Erin,' Olinsky explained and the sergeant seemed to have calmed down a little bit. 'Benson knew what she was getting herself into, and she knows that we are listening,' Hank had to roll his eyes at Al's words. 'If she really was in trouble, she would ask for help,' he went on. 'Let's give her some time and see where this is going,' he continued keeping Hank's gaze. He knew Olinsky was right. But still. 'If she's touched in any way she didn't want to be, I promise, I'll be by your side kicking in the door and tearing his balls off…'

'Al, he's fucking her. Do you seriously think she wanted that?!' growled Voight and Ruzek and Atwater intently watched the exchange between the two other men. They had to agree. Sergeant Benson might not be screaming in protest, but it was sure as hell she hasn't gone in there to get laid.

'She's undercover. I have a daughter from an uc assignment…' Olinsky answered and the thought of Benson getting knocked up by that jerk visibly pained the sergeant.

'He's not helping…' Atwater whispered to Ruzek and they both decided to ignore the conversation and continue listening in on Benson's feed. However hard it was to keep their cool.

'Why the hell isn't he bringing her outta there?!' Amaro groaned laying beside Halstead. It was his partner in there. He knew her well. He was familiar with all of her reactions, her emotions, her thought. And he couldn't stop thinking about what was happening to her.

'I don't know, man. Olinsky must have talked to him,' Jay answered keeping his eyes on the couple. 'Sometimes he's the sensible one… I tell you what. She actually seems to be playing along,'

'Shut up, man,' Nick said jerking the binoculars out from Halstead's hands.

'Take a look,' Jay added in surprise. But Nick had no intention of taking a look. He knew that what he would see would for sure break his heart into a million pieces. And honestly, he had no idea why Liv was willing to do such a thing for a person whom she barely knew. 'Nah, I'm fine,' he answered finally, and laid back on his back clasping the object to his chest.

'So give it back to me, I have to watch what's going on…'

'No you don't…'

'Dude, I'm not watching your boss! I'm trying to keep her safe!' Halstead raised his voice slightly, suddenly getting real annoyed at the other man's words. 'Take a look for yourself. She's pretty much enjoying herself…' Jay repeated his offer and Nick obliged. He hated himself for it, but he did. And he tried not to look. He just observed the whole scene. And she did look like she was enjoying herself. She did cling on to the man's shoulders, and peppered him with hot kisses. She did play along. But her face, that told a completely different story. 'You take a good look,' Nick threw the binoculars at Halstead and stood up boiling with anger.

Just as Voight has calmed down enough, the door of the van was torn open and a fuming Amaro jumped in:

'What the hell are you doing?!' he asked but before the Chicago sergeant could have answered he went on. 'Why don't you get her out of there already?'

'She's gonna tell us when she wants out. She knows the word, she just has to say it,' Voight answered nonchalantly, although it was killing him inside.

'She can't really do it, cause her mouth is stuffed!' yelled back Amaro, his voice filled with disgust and Voight just stared back at him. The New York detective didn't really know what to expect from the hothead. And as if he had processed the younger man's words and not having liked it, he ran a hand over his face then true to his nature, punched the side of the van full force.

Nick took a step closer seeing Voight's frustration, and deciding he should act on it. 'Sergeant, we gotta bring her out of there, or it's gonna destroy her,'

'We need more time to figure out where Lindsay is,' Olinsky spoke up sensing that Hank was close to giving in.

'Oh, so no matter what happens to Olivia as long as you know where Lindsay is?'

'Listen, kid,' Olinsky started to answer but Voight interrupted him.

'We don't know where Lindsay is, or how is she, but we have eyes on Olivia. So yes, at the moment I'm more concerned about Lindsay, which doesn't mean that I like what's happening in there a drop more than you do,' he said, calmly explaining his decision, earning himself a stunned glance from pretty much everyone who was in the surveillance van with him.

'So bring her out of there!' Nick yelled visibly losing the last drops of his patience. He thought the sergeant had something going on for Olivia, but he must have been wrong. Voight was not willing to move. And with every second an invisible hand was squeezing stronger and stronger Nick's throat. After all, he was the one who saw Olivia after Lewis. And he didn't know her when she has been dealing with the aftermath of Sealview, but Fin told him a couple of gruesome stories and he couldn't stop thinking about how would his sergeant get over what just happened to her. 'Let's raid the place and will find Erin too,' he tried one more time.

'We don't know where she is,' Al added.

'So what we'll just watch as another guy takes his turn on Olivia?' huffed Nick and though Voight was obviously uncomfortable hearing the other man's word, nobody answered. The conversation started again and the voices filtered through the radio. They were done, and without realizing it, Voight let out a breath that he seemed to have been holding forever.

'I'd say you got yourself a deal, lady,' Mike giggled, still a little bit out of breath. Hearing the satisfaction in his voice made both Voight and Amaro wanting to throw up.

'So where's Shelby?' Olivia asked and although she tried really hard to mask it, her voice sounded broken. And even if only Nick could hear it, he had been right. And he wished, once in his life, that he had been wrong.

'Shelby? Why are you so concerned about that little cunt? I picked up much better girls than her,' he circled around Olivia, as a shark would do with his prey. And Halstead was watching the whole scene, his panic rising in his throat.

'Voight, I don't like what I'm seeing here,' he said gluing his eyes on the room.

'Keep your eyes on Benson!' the order came, and he did exactly that. Then Mike spoke up again.

'I'd say, you forget about Shelby and pick a better girl,'

'I thought we had a deal, Mike,' Olivia answered in a warning tone, and Mike laughed. He grabbed her arm, and led her out of the room.

'Guys, I lost eye,' Jay announced, desperately searching for their sight.

'Follow them!'

'I'm trying but they must have gone further inside,'

'Damn it,' Voight growled and grabbed his vest. 'Everybody vest up, and get ready to move in. Nobody moves until I say so!' he gave his orders through the radio, and his mind wandered immediately to the worst case scenarios. There was no choosing between who should they save. Both women had to come out alive and well. There was no other way. He simply refused to accept that there was any other way. So he simply decided that he's going to save both of them.

'So I can only offer another alternative,' Mike continued after they got to the basement of the house. 'Cause, you know, someone already paid for a pair of lungs…' he giggled as a shudder run through Olivia, and if she wasn't completely terrified before, by then she wished she had a gun on her. But the best she could do was to stay vigilant.

'But I'm telling you,' he put his hand on her hips pulling her closer to him. 'You don't want that little snitch…'

'Snitch? What are you talking about?' Olivia asked as panic took over her.

'I found wire on her. That little bitch works for the cops…'

'The cops?' she faked complete shock, but the way Mike's grip tightened around her; she knew her façade was for a lost cause.

'Don't pretend to be so surprised, sweetheart,' he turned to face her, and lifted her chin with a finger to be able to look straight into her eyes. Olivia seriously considered punching him, but before she could, he threw into the wall, catching her completely off guard.

'MOVE!' thundered Voight into the radio.


	6. Chapter 6

Hellooo Everyone,

I love that you are all excited to read more, it gives me so much inspiration! But. Unfortunately, (or fortunately money wise) I work like 18 hours every second day. Exhaustion does not begin to describe how I feel sometimes. So I might not have the time and energy to update so quickly. But don't worry, the updates are going to keep on coming, along with the little plot twists ;)

So I thank everyone who read, favorited, followed, or heaven forbid, reviewed my story, I love you all! I hope you're going to like this chapter too, but please keep letting me know what you think! Even if it's criticism :D

And by the wayyy, Townhouse Incident? Tuckson shippers? Anyone? So, I am a big Tuckson shipper, among others, and kinda have a story here, in the SVU base with that pairing. It hasn't been updated in a while, I'd just have to type in the new chapters tbh, so yeah. In case you are really bored, you could check that one out too. It's called 'To Get Him Back'

Anyways. Good reading,

Crysania

* * *

'Clear!'

'Clear,'

'Clear!' the different voices sounded from all parts of the house. The whole place seemed deserted. No noise. No movement. No sign of life. An atmosphere of doom started to take over the entire group. Maybe they got there too late? Then they heard a gunshot. It was so unexpected in the dead of silence, that even Voight jumped a little. And there was no scream, which probably meant that the shot had been fatal. A giant lump appeared in his throat, and it took all of his power to keep standing. His mind moved on its own, and it traveled to places he never wanted it to go. They had no idea where was Lindsay. The last they heard about Benson was her being slammed into a wall. An escalated fight could have easily led to a shot being fired. But who could've gotten shot?

'Body!' someone yelled and his blood ran cold.

'Let me go,' Olinsky stepped beside Voight with a gentle hand on his shoulder. The sergeant nodded but not knowing what happened was killing him.

'It's not them…' Antonio appeared from the room before Al could have gone inside, but no matter who brought the news, what mattered was that there was a new sliver of hope that Lindsay and Benson were alive.

'Basement,' he nodded towards a door they haven't opened yet, and Antonio and Amaro followed his track. They silently descended the steps, finding themselves in a dungeon. And that is when all hell broke loose.

The second Voight's foot left the last step, he was met with a swinging baseball bat. No matter how well a police officer was trained, and one could say that Voight has been exceptionally well trained by his time on the streets; he could never be prepared for the pain of hard wood colliding with his face. From the impact, he lost his balance, and fell on the floor. Dawson was right behind the sergeant ready to take care of the attacker, but before he could finish the guy, another voice spoke up, from a closer distance then they would have imagined.

'Kill him, and she dies too,' he grinned holding a gun to Olivia Benson's chest. There was no playing around. If he would've held the gun to her head, maybe, under the most fortunate circumstances, she could duck from the barrel, but a gun to the chest, meant no way out. No matter how much she moved, the bullet would reach vital organs anyway.

Voight took her sight in. Since he was already on the floor, noone paid any more attention to dismantling him. He had the time to observe the situation, and Olivia Benson. She was beaten up real good. Her nose bleeding, her lips split, and noticeably she could barely stand up straight. Nevertheless, her hand clutching the hand holding the gun to her heart so tight that her knuckles were turning white. She was not the type to go down without a fight. His eyes found hers, and he knew she was still there with them.

The gunpointing locked them in a stalemate. Nobody dared to move, fearing that the unknown man would get jittery and pull the trigger on Olivia at any given moment. There was no way any of them could reach him to help Olivia. Unless… Unless Olivia helped them out a little bit.

She hadn't moved her eyes from Hank's ever since he first caught her gaze and he could swear he saw determination in them. None of them moved, Olivia remained clawing at the hand holding the gun to her chest, and Hank stayed on the floor faking inability to be a real threat for the two perps.

'One… two… three…' she mouthed and the machine kicked into operation. She gathered all her strength, grabbed the man's arm twisting the gun away from herself and into the direction of the other perp. She hoped to God, that any of the guys got her intention straight, and was going to react, otherwise, for sure, after her power ran out, within a couple of seconds, she could count on a bullet in her chest. But the momentary raucous provided plenty of opportunity for any of the men to launch at the gunman, and tackle him and yet nobody had the chance to do that. Before either Amaro or Dawson, or a late coming Fin or Halstead would have even considered doing that, Voight ended him with a point blank shot to his forehead. He deserved nothing more of an effort. The man slumped back, keeping his grip on Benson, bringing her to the floor too.

'Olivia!' Nick jumped past Voight and rushed to the sergeant. He hoped, in the name of everything that was holy, that Hank Voight was a good shot enough to miss Olivia, but he hoped even more that their guy didn't have quick reflexes, otherwise… Otherwise, just a little jitter of his finger on the trigger, and she for sure caught a bullet. She was standing so close, there was no missing.

But she moved a little, trying to get out from the death grip of the dead man.

'Liv! You're okay?! You're okay…' Amaro whispered crouching down next to her, and clutching her tightly to his chest, reassuring rather himself, not really her. Seeing the scene, and not hearing what the New York detective just murmured, Voight got completely overtaken by panic. He shot Olivia? That couldn't be possible. That asshole had time to point the gun back at her and put a bullet in her? That couldn't be possible either. The thoughts about worse and worse scenarios swirled in his head, his eyes welling up as he took those couple of steps to the pair on the basement floor.

'Olivia,' he heard his shaky voice say her name and he couldn't help but think that she might not be able to hear it anymore.

'She's okay,' Nick answered and suddenly all the lead disappeared from Hank's heart and he hurriedly closed the gap between them. It was completely awkward, and before he could do or say anything, or even could make sure that she was indeed alright, Amaro spoke up again. 'I'll stay with her, you go find Lindsay.' And it didn't make sense. Amaro could not give him orders, he was not his commander. He was not even from Chicago. Yet Voight couldn't decide to obey or not. He leaned on one feet as if taking a step, then back on the other, deciding on staying. Just like a kid in a candy store unable to pick his treat. He decided, Halstead can get Lindsay… No but he had no idea how was she. No, he had to check up on Erin. But how could he leave Benson? Without even saying a single word to her. After all that happened…

'She's in the cells in the back,' Olivia breathed making Hank realize that she didn't really need his help. Or attention. He knew that within seconds her whole squad was going to come around, and close her up in a protective circle, and he wasn't really sure if he had a place there. Amaro already blamed him for not going to help Benson, and the others won't have any more favorable opinion of him either. He sighed a deep sigh and decided to go to check on Erin.

'My God, Liv. You scared the shit outta me,' Nick said after Voight left, taking another look over her, just to make certain again. 'Are you sure you're not hurt?'

'Define hurt,' she answered and they smiled. He was glad that she was not devastated, although, he also knew that the reality was going to hit her about what happened, when she needs to take all the tests and go under check ups, and write the detailed reports. 'You didn't catch Mike, did you?' Olivia asked bringing him back from his thoughts.

'No, but we have everything we needed against him, thanks to you, so now we just have to find him,' he answered trying to cheer up his sergeant. And curiosity got the better of him. 'But after watching Voight's face during your performance… I'd say he's gonna find him first…' Benson blushed from ear to ear. She suddenly remembered how did she ended up being slammed into the wall, and that she had been wearing a wire when she had decided that it was a good idea to seduce the douchebag. Hell, probably she has even been watched by someone, if not everyone. And she got completely horrified at her own actions. She only hoped that Lindsay was okay, and that Voight was really going to start that manhunt. 'What's going on there anyways? I need to warn him?'

'Nothing's going on there,' his sergeant answered pulling slightly away from him. Somehow it didn't feel appropriate to discuss her love life, after having sex with a stranger, in the arms of a third man. And she desperately craved a shower. 'Especially not after what I just did…'

Just like Olivia has said, Lindsay was chained up at the end of the basement. Atwater was already cutting the lock to her cell. She was little black and blue, maybe a sprained shoulder, but she could stand alone, and seemed otherwise completely fine.

'Hank!' she yelled out when she saw him.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, it didn't really go down the way we planned…' she smiled a disappointed smile and he couldn't help but cup her face in his hand.

'It doesn't matter. We'll catch him. All that matters is that you're okay…' he said tucking her hair behind her ears. And she nodded. The father was present, pushing the sergeant out of the picture.

'I thought Olivia was coming,' Lindsay spoke up again after they finally managed to open the cage. And Voight took a deep breath and she knew something was wrong.

'Well, that didn't go down either as we planned,'

'Oh my God, what happened? Is she okay?' she asked desperately searching his eyes for some details. And he seemed sad. But what got Lindsay worried, was that she saw fury in his eyes. Furious Hank Voight was never good news. She just had to figure out where was all that coming from, and make sure he was not going to do anything stupid.

'She's roughed up, but nothing serious,' he answered nonchalantly and Lindsay could already pinpoint the source of his anger. The one and only thing she was afraid of. Olivia Benson. It looked like she already broke his heart. She needed to ask him, but before she had a chance Halstead appeared.

'Hey Voight,' he said putting a hand on his shoulder. 'I'm here with her, go to Benson…' And he didn't question what the young detective knew, or from where, and he didn't question his tone. Any other day he would rip off anyone's head if they dared to talk to him like that. But it was Halstead, and Lindsay was okay, and he really needed to see Olivia. Voight looked at Lindsay.

'Go,' she whispered and he only nodded in response and took off to find Benson, hoping that he could finally talk to her.

By the time Voight reached Benson, the rest of her squad had already gathered around her and Amaro was still protectively clinging on to her, and he didn't like that at all.

'Olivia,' Hank spoke up finally, after taking in the whole scene in front of him. All heads swiftly turned into his direction, and they all waited for the response of their sergeant. And she didn't give any, so he decided to continue. 'Are you alright?'

'I will be when we catch Mike…' she answered and her voice was too broken, her breath too labored for his liking. He watched her carefully. He wanted to rush to her side, to hold her, but based on her coolness he decided to take it slow. If she had reacted differently, but she certainly seemed like she didn't want Voight there. Like none of them did. But there was something else. He couldn't pinpoint it, but there was something peculiar about her behavior. Not that he expected her to jump into his arms, but the way she kept her distance from him. She was afraid of him? He really needed to talk to her. And preferably alone. 'Olivia, can I have a word?' he asked and Amanda Rollins immediately stepped up.

'We need to get her checked up,' she said, as she had a perfectly good idea what the Chicago sergeant wanted to talk about with her sergeant. It was not going to be pleasant, and Liv was in no shape for a conversation like that.

'So I'll walk sergeant Benson to the ambulance,' Voight answered in an impatient tone, after which noone else dared to come up with another half-assed excuse. He knew what they were playing at; they probably figured out that there has been something going on between them, and, after Olivia's performance, they were afraid of his reaction. And they were being ridiculous.

'Are you sure?' Nick asked in a half whisper, helping Olivia to stand up, and she nodded. Of course she was sure. She also had to talk to Voight. Her conscience was killing her. And the distance he put between them was breaking her heart.

'I am so sorry you had to hear that,' she blurted out the second her squad got out of earshot, taking an indecisive step towards the Chicago sergeant. And suddenly she wasn't sure what to expect either. But he closed the remaining distance between them, and pulled her into a hug, planting a soft kiss on top of her head.

'Are you okay?' he asked taking a step back to be able to see her eyes. She nodded and tears welled up in her eyes. Physically she might have been okay, but Amaro has been right. It's gonna be hard on her.

'Nothing a hot shower wouldn't fix,' her voice broke and the tears started running down her face, quiet sobs escaping her mouth. Hank's heart broke right then and there. How could she be okay?! Will she ever be okay? He held her close, waiting for her sobs to quiet. And when they did, she started coughing.

'I can't brea…' she struggled to say, and her hands clasped his vest, then her feet gave out. If she hadn't been standing so close to him, he wouldn't have been able to catch her before she hit the ground.

'Nick! Get the paramedics right now!' 

* * *

*Insert Evil Laugh* So what did I just make happen to Olivia? Any guesses? :D

 **Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi Everyone!_

 _I'm baaack! Sorry for the long wait, my life got a little tumultous and I had zero time to finish this chapter. But it's finally done, and because you were all so nice, and read and favorited and commented my story, it's a lot longer than the chapters I usually post. So I hope you're going to like it, and let me know if you do, or don't._

 _Also, I'm expecting a little more free time these weeks, so you might expect a bit more regular updates. But it's not a promise! ;) And we're nearing the end of the story I originally wanted to tell, safe to say we're in the second half of the whole thing, so you'll soon figure out where my twisted little mind would take our beloved characters. I figured I'll let you know._

 _So thank you once more for your patience, and I hope you'll like this chapter. Let me know how I did, positive or negative, or what do you expect to happen now. Your reviews and comments give me life and sooo much inspiration to write. Thank you so much! Keep up the good work ;)_

 _Good reading,  
Crysania  
_

* * *

 _'_ _It's happening,'_

The words kept echoing in his head, along with her moans. And he could feel her mouth on his neck, and he could feel her skin on his fingertips, and he could imagine the way that animal could feel all of those things too. It made him nauseous. He wished he had caught Mike. He wished he could have beaten him to pulp.

'Voight…'

He had touched Olivia in ways she never wanted to be touched, especially by a pervert asshole like that piece of shit. Not to mention that he had beaten her up so bad, that her lung collapsed. If Amaro hadn't been eavesdropping, of course he stayed behind, but if he hadn't, and if the ambo hadn't been in standby outside the house, she could have died in his arms. And the thought was scaring the hell out of him. Mike's balls are going to end up in a blender. There was no other alternative.

'Hey, Boss!' Halstead and Ruzek were standing in front of him, and they must have been there for quite a while. They must have knocked, but he was way too deep in thoughts. He was starting to act ridiculous. Like a lunatic. Not like that would be anything new. His thoughts quickly tumbled out from the torture chamber and he fixed his eyes on the two men.

'What's our next move?' Ruzek asked when he was sure Voight could already hear them, completely ignoring his awkwardness.

'Well, we catch the little shit,' Hank Voight said with a gaze that could kill. Ruzek, being completely satisfied with the sergeant's answer left to get the others on board. But Halstead saw through the façade. He knew that Voight was out for blood. To take revenge on the piece of shit, and while Mike would definitely deserve a one on one meeting with Voight, somewhere on the non-populated areas of Chicago, that would do little good for the case.

'If he doesn't make it back alive, we can throw the case out the window,' Jay said taking a step closer to the desk, and keeping his voice down.

'The case is the last thing I'm worried about…' the older man shot back with no concern in his voice. Jay knew that his boss could bury the case any time he wished, but this was a way too high profile one, even the mayor was watching, to do so. But who knows what he was willing to do for Benson. Maybe Lindsay was right all along? Maybe they should have been only cautiously optimistic about the sergeants' affair? He wished the whole case was already over and the New York squad was on the way to the Big Apple.

'I know,' Halstead sighed 'And believe me I want him dead as bad as you do, but do you want to end up in Stateville? Do you want to end this unit?' God knows he tried to talk Voight out of his bloody revenge. He really tried.

'I only want to end his life,' the sergeant leaned back in his chair with complete calmness. 'Nothing special that has never happened before…' Voight added and Jay knew all was for a lost cause. He knew if they ever catch that Mike, Voight was going to kill him. No doubt. And he did not like it at all. There was one more thing he could try though…

'Why don't you go talk to Sergeant Benson, and we'll start the search…' their last chance was if Benson talked him out of it.

'This is not about Benson!' he thundered in response, but the young man was not about to cave in. His boss' sanity was in the balance and if saving it required a little feminine touch, then that is what he was going to get for Voight.

'Yes it is. And about Lindsay. It's personal for you because of them…'

'It's not about them…' the Sergeant started but Halstead interrupted him.

'So you'd want to kill any other garden variety douche for the exact same reason?'

'Good question Halstead, I'll reflect on it in my Stateville diary. But now we have a criminal to catch, so if you're done with philosophy…' Voight's glare told him that his input was no longer tolerated, so Jay nodded silently and left the office.

Seconds after Halstead left, there was another knock on his door.

'Great, you forgot to tell me something?!' Voight groaned without even looking up.

'No, I'm just here to tell you that I'm here,' Erin walked in a bit surprised at Voight's harshness.

'Hey, you shouldn't be in the hospital? Why didn't you call me to pick you up?' he said softening his voice immediately and circling around his desk with a big smile etched on his face. He was genuinely happy to see Erin.

'Where are the New Yorkers?' she asked settling on the couch.

'Probably the hospital, I don't know,' he shrugged his shoulder, busy with examining the injuries on his detective.

'I'm fine…' she said. 'Why would they be in the hospital?'

'Cause Benson was taken to the hospital,' he answered nonchalantly. And she wanted to strangle him that exact second. She couldn't decide which one annoyed her more. Him trying to play concerned father or ignorant asshole boyfriend.

'Stop it!' she snatched at his hand touching a cut on her forehead. 'Hank?! What is going on?'

'Benson's lung collapsed and she was taken to the hospital,'

'And you're just saying it like that? Why aren't you by her hospital bed?!' Erin yelled at him in complete disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not an entire day ago, Hank Voight seemed to be the happiest person on the Earth and now he was avoiding Olivia Benson? What did she miss?

'I'm not sure she wants to see me there,' he admitted in a defeated voice; the mighty Hank Voight looking like a broken hearted highschool boy. So she dared to ask.

'What am I missing here?'

'You're missing nothing that would be your business,' he barked, and she knew that the Sergeant returned. She hated when he stonewalled her. 'Were you signed off to work today?' Subtle topic change. But she'd let it go for the moment. Only until she figured out what happened with Benson.

'Yes, I'm good to go,'

'Great, so catch up, we need all the manpower to catch this asshole…' Voight nodded at her and he didn't leave any option for her to continue prying on his emotional state. But something was certainly going on. It was what she was afraid of. Benson would have already broken his heart? That was impossible. It has been only a day.

'Jay!' she caught his arm and pulled him into the locker room. 'What's going on with Benson and Voight?' she asked the question without trying to come up with a background story for it. She didn't have the patience to do so, and frankly neither the time.

'Uhmm… Not sure, what's going on with Benson and Voight?' he was confused. Last he knew was the Sergeant was ready to kill a man for his new found girlfriend.

'What happened to Benson?' Erin asked desperately trying to piece the happenings together.

'She was beaten by Mike. And he slammed her into the wall, so hard in fact, that her lung collapsed. So now she's in the hospital,' he recited the events that he had knowledge of. And so far, he saw nothing in which Lindsay should be that much interested.

'And why isn't Voight there?' she wondered out loud, but Halstead had the obvious answer.

'Because he's too busy plotting how he would kill Mike,'

'Why would he kill Mike?' she was seriously not getting it.

'Because he touched Benson,'

'Being a cop is a contact sport, it's not like…' Erin started saying and then the implication dawned on her. 'Wait. What?!' He didn't just _touch_ touch Benson, did he rape her?'

'Voight has this idea that he raped Benson,'

'What the fuck do you mean that he has this idea?! It was either rape or…' her blood was boiling. She never thought that Jay would say such a thing. And why on earth Hank isn't with her in the hospital? How fucked up things can get in a matter of seconds?! And suddenly guilt flushed over her. Olivia was there to help her out, if the sergeant got raped, when trying to help her out, she will never be able to look her in the eyes again…

'Look. I saw the whole thing…' Halstead tried to explain but Lindsay caught in.

'You saw the whole thing? So why didn't you help her?!'

'Hey, would you calm down and let me finish first?' he put two hands on her shoulders and waited for her nod. 'I was on a neighboring rooftop. And she went in, they started talking, but Mike was an arrogant asshole, and she couldn't really get anywhere with him. So she threw in some charm. And she let him go all the way…' he said eliciting a grimace from Lindsay. 'Now I don't think she went in there to get laid, but I don't think she was raped either. It must have been unpleasant, but I think she is a smart woman, she vetted her options, and that one came out on top,'

'Oh my God…' Erin rubbed her forehead, overwhelmed by all the information that she just acquired.

'She knew the word, she knew we were listening to everything, if she ever said it… We would have…' Jay jabbered suddenly unable to make sense of the whole story telling it to someone else. Saying it out loud made it sound terrible. He watched as Benson let Mike fuck her just so they could figure out where Erin was. The two most elite squads of two cities for sure could have figured out a different way. But they only waited. He knew he should have stopped it somehow…

'My God, Jay. You have no idea what you're talking about…' she huffed and left him standing there. Voight wanted to believe that Olivia Benson was raped, because it was too much to accept that she would just go and have sex with a random douchebag in order to get information. And there she was, afraid of Olivia Benson breaking Hank's heart by refusing him. But no she found a much better way to do it, and truth be told, she couldn't even blame her for her decision, because if the roles had been reversed she would have done the exact same thing…

'So your partner outside indicated that you might have been raped…' the nurse looked at her papers, then shot her a curious glance above her glasses. 'If that is the case, we need to do some tests…'

'I wasn't raped,' Olivia clarified, but the nurse only gave her a belittling smile.

'There's nothing you should be ashamed of, honey. It was none of your fault,' she said putting a hand on her ankle and squeezing it reassuringly.

'I know, okay? I know. I investigate rape cases daily. I have done it for the past twenty years. I know what a rape is and I was not raped!' she was losing her patience. She needed her phone back, she needed to get rid of that ridiculous hospital gown, she wanted to call Lucy, and talk to Noah, and she desperately wanted to get out of the hospital.

'You know what? I would feel much more content if we did some tests anyways. What do you say?' hummed the nurse but she didn't really wait for any kind of answer.

'I don't need more tests!' yelled Olivia. Pulling her feet up to her chest. It hurt like hell, but that way she knew the nurse would at least postpone the tests until she calmed down. And hopefully by the time she returned with all the needles and pokes and gloves and swabs, her discharge papers would be signed, and she could leave. After all, the doctor said she didn't need to be kept in so much longer.

'What's going on here?' she heard the familiar gruff voice and couldn't have been happier.

'Hank! Thank God…'

'Sergeant Voight? How can I help you?' the nurse took a step back, literally; she obviously had previous run ins with the man. Judging by her frown at least.

'Sergeant Benson here, is helping me out on a very important case. She also happens to be a very close friend of mine,' he said putting extra emphasis on her title and taking his stand by the side of the bed.

'As I was saying, to Sergeant Benson before, in case she experienced any kind of sexual assault, we need to document her injuries, collect evidence, and press charges against the offender,' the nurse waved a paper in the air in order to give emphasis to what she was saying.

'Not to step on any toes here, ma'am, but the criminal lab is perfectly capable of doing all those things, and why on earth would we waste the taxpayer money twice?' he said putting a small bag on the bed by Olivia. 'And we'll take care of the offender too,' he added and a chill settled on the room. Both Olivia and the nurse had the feeling that the offender was going to show up in the river in the very near future. 'I brought clothes for you, until you get dressed, I'll talk to your doctor, okay?' he said as he helped Olivia get off the bed and walked her to the bathroom. 'Are you okay?' he asked when the nurse got out of sight. He tucked a ringlet of hair behind her ears and the way he looked at her. She saw genuine concern. She could hardly look him in the eyes, and there he was being worried so much about what was going on with her. Olivia smiled a sad smile and nodded slightly. How could she be okay?

By the time Voight reached the doctor, Amaro was already in deep conversation with him.

'Doctor, how is Sergeant Benson doing?'

'Voight,' the doctor acknowledged his presence and it seemed that somehow Voight managed to win friends from all over Chicago. Nick huffed at the interruption. 'As I was saying…' the doctor continued 'The Sergeant is completely free to leave any time she pleases, after the required tests of course, but I would like to keep her close to a hospital, as there is a small possibility of a second collapse occurring,'

'That's not a problem,' answered Voight and Amaro continued. They both seemed to know the perfect accommodation for Olivia.

'There are plenty of hospitals in New York,' Nick announced victoriously.

'Yeah, that is the thing. Patients with a collapsed lung are not recommended to fly for a couple of weeks…' the doctor said looking through the papers one more time.

'Okay, so I can drive her home,'

'Amaro, what part of keeping her close to a hospital you don't understand?' Voight barked at the younger man getting annoyed at his continuous attempts to rush Benson back to New York. 'Don't worry about it, ok?' he said putting a hand on Nick's shoulder. 'She's gonna stay with me, until she gets better, so I can keep an eye on her,' the sergeant said completely sure of himself, and Nick just wanted to punch him in the face. Then he got a better idea.

'Is there anything she should avoid during recovery?' he asked with a mischievous smile dancing at the corner of his lips. The question earned an incredulous look from Voight and an utterly confused look from the doctor.

'She has to take medication. Keep bed rest, but the pain and fatigue she is going to feel will probably keep her in bed anyways. No chores, no exercise, no any other physically strenuous activity,'

'Like sex,' Amaro interjected and if the doctor hadn't been standing there the sergeant would have been ready to punch the New Yorker.

'I'm sorry, are you her boyfriend?' the doctor seemed to have given up on figuring out the relationship between the two men standing in front of him and his patient on his own.

'No, no. I'm just a concerned partner,' he grinned at Voight.

'Okay, I'll finish up her paperwork then…' the doctor said graciously bowing out of the awkward conversation leaving the two hotheads staring each other down. Then it was Voight who broke the silence finally.

'Are you trying to tell me something detective?'

'I don't like the way you make decisions for her,' Nick answered squaring his shoulder. 'Why is she staying in your house?'

'See? Now that is none of your business…' Voight growled, getting more and more frustrated at the young man. He expected some objection from him when it came to that thing he had with Olivia, but he also expected some understanding after all that happened. He was just trying to protect Olivia. He failed to do it before, so he was desperate to do it right then.

'And watching after her is none of yours,' Amaro simply declared taking a step closer.

'What are you? Her bodyguard?' Voight raised his voice and without either of them realizing their banter turned into a kindergarden fight. The next thing would have been throwing punches. But then Benson appeared from her hospital room, fully dressed, ready to leave and completely pissed.

'Seriously?' she walked up to them with a sigh. 'Sergeant Voight here, has a really comfortable guest room. Not to mention, if I stayed in the hotel all of you would leave me out of the loop, this way I could get direct updates from the sergeant in charge of the case. Or do you have any better ideas, Nick?' she looked her detective in the eye, pleading without words to drop the topic.

'I just wanted to make sure, this is what you wanted,' he said sheepishly suddenly realizing how childish he had been. 'But my offer stands. I can drive you home any time you want to go…' he took her hand and squeezed it gently.

'Thank you,' she gave him a half hug in return. 'I really appreciate it, but I'd stick around till they close the case. And you could also be of more help here, than driving me halfway through the continent,' she smiled, and Nick smiled back. He didn't even dare to admit how scared he had been for her. And how grateful he was that she turned out to be more or less okay. 'Let's go,' she whispered turning to Voight and Nick realized that for the first time in a long-long time, his partner might have someone who was actually capable of taking care of her. Judging by the way Sergeant Voight held his arm around her to fight of anything that came close to Olivia, at least.

'I don't want the tests…' Olivia spoke up the second it was only the two of them. She has refused to sit in a wheelchair despite the protest of the entire medical staff. He only sighed. He expected that. And he expected her refusing the tests too.

'Okay…' Voight answered waiting for more clarification, but he didn't get any. She just stared blankly into the distance through the windshield. 'Olivia,' he took her hand into his, and that finally got her attention. 'I know, and I understand. But we have to make sure that you're okay,' he explained uncharacteristically calmly, but she didn't say a word in response. 'And that is clean DNA. We would have clean results…' he tried, knowing that her dedication to her job might be the place where he can persuade her to take the tests.

'That's the thing, Hank,' she smiled a tired smile. 'It won't be clean…'

'What are you talking about?' he asked in panic and the events of the day started playing in his mind. There was no way he missed anything. He couldn't have possibly missed a second man. There was no way. And then it dawned on him. She had sex with him right before the whole thing.

'It'll be mixed with yours,' she whispered confirming his discovery and her tears started flowing down her cheeks.

'Hey, don't cry. It doesn't matter,' he tried to calm her down but she seemed inconsolable.

'It does. I'm disgusted…' she sobbed and his heart broke. Amaro was right. He notoriously underestimated the damage. What could he possibly say to her? How could he possibly make her feel better? He wished he could turn back time and burst into the house the second that worm looked at Olivia.

She took a deep breath and gathered all her power to stabilize her voice. 'Let's get those tests done. I'd like to take a shower…' she wiped her tears away and fixed her eyes on something in the distance again. And suddenly he had a feeling that she was broken beyond repair and he had no idea how to help her…


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone,

I'm back with a little update! I'm soo excited about this story. And to be honest the ideas that float into my head amuse me every time. Oh the places this plot will go! Heheheheee :D

Anyways. Thank you for everyone who sticks along and reads the story and special thank you for everyone who comments and reviews and follows and favorites. The reviews mean the world to me, so if you have an extra minute feel free to let me know what you think!

I know I always say this, but updates can be expected in the near future on my other stories as well. So watch out!:)

Good reading,  
Crysania

* * *

 _We got the results._

His phone lit up, and he read the text just in time before the screen shut off again. He should go. Really. But he had zero intention of moving. Not that he could have moved at all. In the past couple of days, they got accustomed to some new habits. He knew that she was in a lot of physical pain and he wanted to do everything to help her.

When she couldn't sleep the first night, and the first day, and all she should have done was lay in bed, and even that caused her pain, his heart just broke for her. And then he held her in his arms, and sometime during planting soft kisses on top of her head, she dozed off. So he promised that he was going to hold her as long as she needs him to hold her so that she could sleep. That is how they spent most of those days, huddled up in his bed, Olivia sleeping leaned up against his chest, and him directing his staff through the phone. And it was perfect.

He watched her features relax when she fell asleep, and he tucked the hair, that fell into her face and could have disturbed her sleep, back behind her ears. If he saw a frown appear on her forehead, he wished he could get into her mind and fight off whatever demon she was facing in her dreams. And until he found a way to do so, he kept planting kisses on the crown of her head, pausing, staying close and sniffing in her smell. He held her hand and traced her fingers with his. When her body jerked in her sleep, from stress, or pain or fear, he rubbed her stomach to help her get back at ease.

 _Are you coming in later?_

His phone lit up with a new message from Lindsay. He had to answer this one.

 _I'm kinda busy, do you manage without me for another day?_ – he typed the words quickly using only his right hand.

 _Don't be so self important… There's something about the results. We can ask Benson about it if you want-_ came the reply as if she had known he was going to jump at it. Of course, she knew him better than anyone else…

 _No. Leave her. Be there soon-_ and he had to figure out how to play the whole thing. Though they haven't discussed their relationship, if it could be called that, or coming clean about it in front of their squads, somehow Voight had a feeling that Benson was in no shape to tackle an issue like that. But still, he had to let them know somehow that the other DNA was him, or they'd get derailed running after a ghost. He really had to go in the precinct now.

'Olivia,' he whispered in a weak attempt to wake her up. She was sleeping so peacefully. Maybe he should just try to sneak out. How could he do it when the woman was practically laying on him.

'What's wrong?' she mumbled taking a deep breath, like every normal person would do. Only that she started coughing uncontrollably after taking that deep breath.

'My God!' Voight jumped up, not caring about keeping Olivia in his arms any longer. She started turning all flushed from the heavy coughing and the pain it must have been causing to her. He tried to get her attention by placing his hands on her face. 'Olivia, Olivia. Look at me. Try to take small breaths. Hey…' it was a swim against the tide. And he was already thinking about calling the ambulance. Thankfully, her cough subsided and he was left with Olivia Benson curled up on his bed clasping her chest in pain.

There was no way he was going to leave her just like that. What if she starts coughing again and suffocates? He didn't even want to think about that. 'I'll make you some tea,' he said planting a kiss on her shoulder. She didn't respond. 'Olivia?' he let his hand linger on her shoulder for a second in order to get her attention.

'Hm?' she was still there. His breath relaxed a little bit but he kept watching her carefully.

'I'll make you tea, would you like to eat something?' Hank asked leaning closer to her so he could keep whispering. Why did he even whisper? She wasn't asleep. He was afraid that maybe somehow he'd scare her. And he'd die if he done that.

'No, I feel nauseous,' her tiny voice sounded and he became immediately worried.

'Are you going to throw up?'

'Hope to God not,' Olivia answered turning slightly to face him. 'Coughing hurt enough already,' she winced from the slight movement and he cupped her face.

'What can I do to help you?' Voight asked planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

'You're doing everything,' she smiled a weak smile, squeezing his arm a little bit. 'Thank you,' Hank smiled back and he decided his squad can go another day without him. But just to make sure, he'd call Erin later.

'I'll make you tea,' he got up from the bed. 'You sure you're not hungry?' he stopped in the doorway turning back one more time. She reached out her hand for him, as much as she could and he couldn't refuse the gesture; he joined her on the bed again, accepting the chaste kiss she offered. 'How's the squad holding up?' she asked as if she knew what was going on.

Hank Voight vetted his options for a second. He could leave her in the dark for a little while longer, but not that much longer, but he would get guaranteed fury when she figured out that they have the test results.

'They have the test results,' he sighed and left the conversation open for her reaction. When she didn't answer, he decided to go on. 'I was hoping to stop by the district later today…' he trailed off but she quickly put the picture together. 'I'll call Lindsay if they really need me…' he said stopping to wonder why he automatically thought the squads only needed his opinion. After all, his opinion and idea didn't seem enough and that is how he got Olivia Benson in his bed. Recovering from a collapsed lung that is.

He left her plenty of time to say something, and she didn't. So he decided to call Lindsay right there, in front of Benson, so they could decide together what should be their next step.

'Are you coming in?' was how Erin answered her phone. There was something in her voice. Determination. And he imagined the squadroom looking like a battle field with all the plans of attack lined out on the boards.

'Depends on what you're telling me now…'

'Well, like I said before, we have the results. The lab found semen from two guys in Sergeant Benson,' she sighed giving emphasis to her words. That was the second Voight knew he needed to talk to his squad. They were, for sure, going to go after the second DNA. 'One is Mike's, obviously, we have his credit cards flagged, we're watching his cars, tapped his phone, whenever he comes out of hiding, we'll be there,' Lindsay jabbered then took a deep breath. 'But get this. The second DNA. The lab has provided no match. They left it blank, as if they have completely ignored that sample. So we keep calling for retesting, and frankly, clarification, and they keep stonewalling us. Has she told you anything about a second guy?'

But Hank didn't answer. Lindsay couldn't make anything from his non-answer so she continued totally exasperated. 'Okay, so I don't know what's going on here, but I feel like we're missing a key piece from the story. And I know you want to stay with her, but is there any way, any possible way you could come in and do something, because we're stuck here…'

'Give me some time. I'll come by the district later,' he spoke up finally, but before she could say anything further, he hung up the phone. He studied Olivia for a second. Maybe he should ask Amaro to come by and stay with Benson for the time he stops by the station? He can't leave her alone for sure… Or should he just take her along?

'I wanna come with you,' she declared and her voice suggested no place to bargain with her. Still, Voight needed to try.

'They want to know who the second guy is…' he said calmly trying to figure out her thoughts. He knew for a fact that the conversation he was about to have with the combined squads was not going to be a pleasant one, and frankly he would've liked to spare her from it. And the possible backlash he was going to get from Amaro. If he left her at his house, and Amaro would come by, he would spare her from the awkwardness and himself from the cocky comments from Amaro.

'Okay…' she answered after vetting all the possible scenarios. At that point she couldn't see a way where their squads wouldn't find out about them, they might as well get over with it. 'I have to take a shower…' And suddenly Hank was thankful for the call. The fact that they had to go to the district, seemed to have given Olivia brand new determination. She barely got out of bed in the past few days, and she certainly didn't care about vanities. She has been definitely suffering, from pain and Hank would have guessed a forming depression too.

'I'll help you,' he announced with a little smile dancing on his lips. He was genuinely happy to see the Olivia Benson who threatened him with arrest make an appearance again.

'Thanks, but I can do it alone…' she mumbled trying to get up in bed.

'But the beautiful thing is that you don't have to…' he said walking off to the bathroom and starting the shower for her and in seconds, he was tugging at her sweatpants, and panties, then pulling her to sit up so that he could take off the shirt he lent her. He helped her stand up, then pulled her close to his chest, walking them slowly into the bathroom.

'I can walk you know…' she grumbled and he didn't care for a second. He wouldn't have let her go for anything.

He checked the temperature of the water and when he found it warm enough he pulled her close to him again. 'Are you ready?'

'What are you doing?' she asked in a surprise when he stepped under the water with her fully clothed. 'Didn't say you're also taking a shower,' she smiled at him, still holding on to his neck. And suddenly she felt so thankful to the man. Hank Voight had no obligation to take her in, much less take care of her after the series of unfortunate events; after he practically confessed that he wants to date her, then she went on to have sex with their perp and with half of the Chicago Police department and both of their squads watching. And yet, there he was standing fully clothed in the shower with her, giving her puppy eyes. The formidable Chicago sergeant.

'Wouldn't miss it,'

'People usually take off their clothes before showering…'

'That would be dangerous,' he said with a cocky grin and Olivia couldn't help but laugh a little. She never really looked Hank in the eyes. Well. Of course she did when they were having sex, but then she was looking at eyes dark with lust. She never noticed the small lines around his eyes when he was smiling. She never really saw the freckles on his cheeks. And she certainly never noticed the warmth his chocolate brown eyes radiated when he looked at her. Was she falling for Hank Voight? No that couldn't be possible… And yet there she was, under the shower, clinging onto his neck and finding that she never wanted to let go. So she kissed him. And he kissed back. Nothing steamy, just a sweet little kiss that made Hank Voight eternally grateful for their squads' inability to figure out the case on their own, because the fact that they needed their sergeants gave Olivia back her fire.

In an hour Hank and Olivia were making their way up to the squadroom. And to be honest, she was more than nervous about the whole thing. Besides Voight, and Nick, no one has seen her since the whole uc went down. What if the detectives were going to look at her differently? And even if they weren't, they for sure going to after they find out that the other guy the semen has come from inside her body was none other than Hank Voight.

'Liv!' Nick exclaimed when he spotted her, and he seemed genuinely happy to see her. He walked up to her and gave her a gentle half hug. Fin and Carisi followed his steps, with Amanda trailing them.

'How are you feeling, Sarge?' Carisi peeked over Nick's shoulder and Olivia was relieved to find no judgment in his eyes. In fact, they all seemed genuinely happy to see her. Even Amanda.

'Well, it's good to finally be here. I was starting to go into vegetative state back there…' she smiled taking a look at all the faces watching her. And although, she really couldn't see anything, any awkwardness radiating towards her, she really couldn't keep her mind from wondering how many of the detectives had her private part flashing through their minds when they looked at her. Well, she was going to have to get used to that thought.

'It's really good to see you, Olivia,' Antonio Dawson stepped up to her putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. His smile seemed honest too. Maybe she was overreacting… But she sure couldn't remember when she got on first name bases with the detective.

Voight and Lindsay disappeared into the sergeant's office in the meantime, as a poor effort on Voight's side to keep the identity of the second guy only to Lindsay. He really hoped that the rest of them would believe Lindsay if she said to move on.

'So how's it going?' Olivia broke the silence, stepping to the board and observing the pictures which included her uniformed one too. She made a little grimace and took it off from the board. They all know every detail of the story, as far as she was concerned everyone knew too many details of the story, they didn't need the picture up there to go on with the case.

'Well, there were no other bodies dumped, which may be a good sign…' Amanda spoke up when no one said a single word. 'And as far as we know, no girls went missing from the campus either. At this point we don't believe that they have other victims with them…' The way she was talking about a pretty irrelevant angle of the investigation just pointed at the huge pink elephant in the squadroom.

'They are so busy running that they probably don't have time to deal with new ones…' Atwater added his insights and they promptly ran out of topics where they wouldn't have to discuss what happened in the house with Mike. They all knew it was going to be awkward.

'So, I am sorry for bringing it up, Sergeant…' finally Dawson decided to take the lead. 'but there was something strange about your rape kit…' he said and Olivia cringed at him talking about her rape kit. She wasn't raped. 'Sorry, your samples…' he corrected himself when he saw her expression. 'So we are not quite sure how, but is it possible that we have missed a second man in the house? Besides Mike?' he asked and the whole squad went silent. Olivia was convinced that no one had taken a breath even. She knew it was not going to be a pleasant conversation, but she certainly expected some more background noise.

The annoying silence was disturbed by Erin and Hank walking out of the office.

'The second DNA doesn't matter…' Lindsay announced and everyone turned to face her, and Olivia was finally able to take a small breath.

'What do you mean?' Nick asked eying Olivia carefully, having his own idea of why the second DNA didn't matter.

'Why the hell wouldn't it matter?' Antonio stepped closer to the couple standing in the office door. He could tell that Lindsay was not telling the whole story and it was annoying him to no end.

'Because I just said so!' Voight thundered clenching his jaw and staring in the eyes of Dawson. Antonio should have figured out by then that it was one of those situations when he should back down without asking too many questions. He really should. And yet the large breath he took and the fury in his eyes told the sergeant that he was about to launch a tirade at him.

'It's ok, Hank…' Olivia stepped in between them. They haven't talked about how would they handle the situation, mostly because Voight was sure it was going to be enough to bring in Lindsay about the details, and frankly Benson hoped so too, but the course of the conversation has taken a completely different turn. Voight seemed like he wanted to save her from some kind of imagined embarrassment, but she was way past that already. So she swallowed hard, and faced the combined squads. 'It's Voight's…' she sounded defeated.

'I'm not sure I get it,' Antonio broke the awkward silence and it looked like he was not going to let them off easily, and if it was only the two of them, Voight would have punched him in the face after his first time being a pain in the ass already. Instead he just rubbed his forehead and stepped next to Olivia.

'So let me break it down for you,' he sounded vicious.

'Hank,' Olivia put a hand on his arm

'Sergeant Benson had sex with me before the undercover operation started. Since she said she was on the pill…'

'Hank!'

'We agreed on not using a condom. And since the sex was consensual,'

'Oh my god…'

'I told the lab that they don't have to tell you that my DNA was the other one. You know. I figured it's none of your fucking business and stuff…' he folded his arms on his chest not backing down from the challenge of the detective. 'Any more questions?'

'I always thought that semen doesn't stay over a couple of hours in there. You know, gravity and stuff…' Ruzek marveled out loud. And the eyerolls in the room could practically be heard.

'Then that means we must have had the encounter right before Sergeant Benson left for the house, doesn't it?' Voight shot back and Olivia wished that the ground would open up and swallow her right there where she was standing.

'You fucked her in your office, haven't you?' Antonio laughed and all hell broke loose.

'Watch your language, man!' Nick grabbed his shoulder glaring at Chicago detective. 'You're talking about my boss,'

'Hey,' Benson finally spoke up, knowing that if she waited for a minute longer either Nick or Voight would have thrown a punch at Dawson. 'I feel like we got sidetracked a little bit here…' she stepped in front of the Chicago sergeant and pushed him back to the board. 'I read somewhere in the files, that Mike had a baby sister. Do we know anything about her?'

'She practically fell off the face of the earth…' Halstead joined the conversation. It was finally a topic he was comfortable talking about.

'No bank account, no credit cards, no social security movement, nothing,' Lindsay stepped in looking for a picture of the girl. 'The last we know about her is that she graduated high school ten years ago. She got accepted into college but dropped out mid semester. No death certificate, no hospital record,'

'So where the hell is she?' Voight took the picture from Erin and looked at her.

'Well, she matches the age, she's pretty, I wouldn't be surprised if she was the crown jewel in Mikey's family business,' Olinsky added from behind of the bookshelves causing almost everyone to jump.

'Man, how were you here all along…' Ruzek glared at him and Olivia had to stifle a little laugh. It was so good to be back. So good to think about something else than her injuries and how she screwed up. And although her name came up every few seconds, she was back at what she was always meant to do. To chase down the sick bastards and make sure they never saw the light of day again. It felt damn good to think about something else than feeling sorry for herself.

She didn't even notice that Hank brushed up next to her. Noone did. The conversation went on about the case as he slid his hand up on her back and gave her neck a light squeeze. 'How are you feeling?' he whispered so that he wouldn't draw any attention to them.

'Okay,' she smiled crooking her brow at him. 'Why what's wrong?'

'Nothing,' he smiled back at her. 'You're not tired? The doctor said you should keep bed rest and you've been up all day…'

'And since when are you the one to follow the rules?' she shot back with amusement in her voice, but deep down her heart melted a little bit. She almost forgot how nice it was to have someone to worry about her. And she still couldn't believe that just a couple of days ago, when they departed New York, she had no idea how her life was about to change. She obviously could never deny that they had a spark between them since the second they have met, but honestly, she only expected a night filled with steamy, rough sex, and some awkwardness the next day, and there she was. Hank Voight, the rogue cop, who didn't care about anything and didn't listen to anyone, was watching every breath she took and every movement she made. To say that she never expected that, was a major understatement.

She caught his eyes, then headed to his office. She knew he would follow. 'Don't close the door,' she whispered once they were inside, and he understood why she asked that. After Antonio accusing them of having sex in his office, closing themselves into the office probably wasn't the best idea, even if she was really banned from physically strenuous activities for a while.

He sat down on the couch and patted the place next to him. And she followed. As she started thinking about being tired, she really started feeling exhausted. And she didn't take her pain medication either so the cracked ribs started kicking in too. And he could sense it. She sat down too carefully and laid back too slowly into the couch to be completely fine.

'Come on let's go home…' he said squeezing her knee lightly. 'I can see that you're about to fall asleep. Believe me, this couch is not comfortable to sleep on, I tried it plenty of times…' he said sliding his hand further up on her thigh. 'And besides where would I sleep?' he asked with a fake pout on his face and she smiled.

'Fine, but you can't keep me locked up anymore. Tomorrow I'm coming in again,' she said leaving no place to argue. But he didn't. It was good to have her around. She worked magic with her team. They finished each other's sentences and seemed to be communicating without words at times. The two squads worked together well too. And even during the past couple of hours they made a lot of progress. They really needed the New Yorkers' help.

'No objection on my side,' Hank held up his hands in mock surrender. He stood up from the couch and helped her stand up too, bringing her into a gentle hug. 'Thank you,' he whispered planting a kiss on top of her head.

'For what?' she smiled up at him.

'For being here,'

Lindsay watched the couple from behind her desk. 'Oh my God…' she sighed rubbing her forehead.

'What's wrong?' Jay chirped in trying to figure out her thoughts, but she just seemed tired. They have been working on the case for too long, and anyways. How was he supposed to know that Erin was okay? She was pretty roughed up in that basement. Maybe she should have taken off a couple of days.

'Hank fell for her… Totally,' Erin answered bringing her partner back from his thoughts. He expected an answer along the lines of 'headache' or 'my arm is killing me,' and there they were talking about their boss' love life again.

'So?' he managed to react.

'That's not good, Jay. Look at them. Hank… If he falls, he falls hard. And I have a bad feeling about this whole thing…'

'Well, he doesn't seem to have a single bad feeling… Look. He's giving her sweet little kisses…' he leaned on the edge of Erin's desk.

'See. That's what I'm talking about… I'm glad you're having a field day with it. You won't be the one the bartender calls when he's getting shitfaced over a broken heart…' she smirked and her mind went back to the long nights she sat with Hank Voight after Camille passed away. It took a long time and a lot of whiskey to get him back to something like normal and she could feel that Olivia Benson was the type of woman who could shatter Hank Voight's heart into a million pieces. She was a hundred percent sure about that and she would never want to live through that catastrophe once more.

'They're coming…' he jumped back to his own desk when the two sergeants showed up in the doorway of Voight's office. Judging by the New York sergeant's paleness, she tired herself enough that they were heading back to his place.

'Liv's in a pretty bad shape,' Fin spoke up after the couple was well out of earshot. 'Worse than I expected…'

'Well, she does have cracked ribs. And a collapsed lung. A cracked rib hurts as hell on its own…' Amaro joined in and Erin couldn't help but feel awful. Of course it wasn't her fault but still. If she hadn't just naively walked off to that house, Olivia would have never needed to go in after her, and then, well, then she would be much better off.

'So how serious is this thing? Voight and Benson?' Antonio spoke up.

'You're jealous, Romeo?' Fin smirked at the younger detective and everyone smiled at the exchange.

'There's a package for Olivia Benson here…' Platt appeared with a large envelope in her hands on top of the steps and the squadroom fell silent. Sergeant Benson couldn't possibly be expecting anything delivered to the precinct. She was basically fighting for her life the past couple of days. They all knew that. They could all sense that there was something off.

'For Olivia?' Nick broke the silence finally. He didn't ask because he was waiting for an answer, he heard everything clearly the first time. Package. For Olivia. Just like everyone else heard it perfectly clear.

'That's strange…' Amanda stepped next to him looking suspiciously at the envelope.

'Maybe the Sergeant requested some files…' Platt interjected and all eyes turned to her as if everyone had forgotten about her standing there. But she was still the one holding the envelope.

'I think she was busy trying to breathe the last couple of days,' Olinsky leaned back in his chair. 'Besides she just left. She would've said something about it…'

'So what should I call the bombsquad? Or can I just drop it and run?' the desk sergeant waved the envelope a bit shaking her head at the detectives.

'We'll handle it,' Fin took the envelope from her with an awkward smile on his face. 'She's weird…' he shook his head after Platt left, still observing the object in his hands.

'You don't even know, man…' Ruzek sighed keeping his eyes on the happenings.

'So who knows that she's here?' Lindsay marveled out loud bringing back some sense to the conversation. Besides the two squads and maybe her superiors back in New York, she guessed that no one else had a reason to know about Sergeant Benson being in Chicago. And specifically that she's at the 21st precinct. And she started to have a knot forming in her stomach.

'I don't like this…' Jay strolled closer to Fin and soon everyone from the two squads was standing around the New York detective and the envelope he was holding. 'Let's see what's inside?' he offered because nobody seemed to have an idea how to continue.

'It's addressed for Olivia,' Nick answered but he shared the uneasy feeling emerging on the whole squad, making him dying to see what was inside.

'Okay. I'll call Voight and ask him…' Lindsay said and dialed his number immediately. She had a hunch that Olivia was knocked out in the car, and anyways she wasn't a hundred percent sure that they should disclose the new information to her. Not yet at least. Common sense told her Olivia couldn't possibly be expecting any kind of delivery to the precinct but she really hoped Voight's answer would contradict her theory.

Voight and Benson were still on their way back to his house and Erin explained the situation as quickly as she could. She was right. Olivia fell asleep in the car so she had a fair excuse to talk to Voight instead of her.

'Open it!' he thundered in response and his reaction confirmed her fears. He didn't even let her finish what they thought about the envelope and that alone told her that her Sergeant got to the exact same conclusion as each and every one of them individually had. She had a really bad feeling about the whole thing. She signaled Fin to open the envelope and held her breath back waiting. Realization dawned on Fin, Carisi furrowed his brows and Nick slammed his fist against the desk. It couldn't be good.

'Oh my God, it's Noah,' Amanda gasped too, recognizing the little boy on the picture. He was playing on the playground with Lucy. The message was crystal clear and she felt really sorry for her boss.

'Who's Noah?' Halstead asked looking through the pictures.

'Olivia's son,' Fin answered shaking his head.

'Sergeant Benson has a son?' Olinsky wondered out loud scratching his head. The fact made their situation a lot more uncomfortable. The pictures indicated that Mike knew who Olivia Benson was and that he had means to locate her son in New York City. Which meant that the problem is much bigger than they expected. 'I'd say she doesn't have to know about these pictures,' he spoke up after thinking for a couple of seconds. 'She needs to concentrate on her recovery…' he explained feeling the backlash coming from the New Yorkers.

Hank agreed. His mind traveled back to their conversation before Olivia went undercover. The only reason she was wavering about the whole mission was that in case something happened to her, Noah would get back to child services and she would never let that. If she knew they were threatening her son, she would most probably board the first plane to New York possibly jeopardizing her own health and recovery. They didn't need that, and they couldn't afford that. Especially him. He was not going lose her over some piece of scum.

'I'll handle it,' he declared and asked Lindsay to pass the phone to Amaro.

'I need you to get someone from your squad, go back to New York and pack up the kid and the babysitter and bring them here. Possibly right now, so you can return with the first flight in the morning…'

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
